El Gato Negro
by Rivera92
Summary: Un nuevo villano,un nuevo integrante en la familia Rivera.Nuevos personajes,Nuevas sorpresas M/F, Oc/Zoe
1. Intro

El gato negro

(Intro)

**El Gato Negro**

(Intro)

Ciudad Milagro, un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia.

En este lugar se pueden ver, héroes, villanos y combinaciones de ambos.

Sin embargo, La ciudad hispana y todos sus habitantes, nunca habían esperado a un villano como este: **El Gato Negro.**

Los habitantes pensaban que el tigre (el héroe/villano de la familia Rivera) era una amenaza.

Pero, no se compara al nivel destructivo e alborotador del Gato Negro.

La popularidad del Gato Negro rebasa los límites de los otros villanos y héroes por igual (Incluyendo el tigre).

Por el hecho de que el Gato Negro derroco a Sartanna de los muertos e hizo que los villanos de bajo nivel se mantuvieran en prisión desde hace un año.

Pero nadie sabe que el Gato Negro es en realidad un héroe, disfrazado de villano, para limpiar las calles de Ciudad Milagro. Algunos lo miran como la mayor amenaza que han tenido, otros lo miran como un ídolo, otros que es la solución para lo del tigre.

Sin embargo, una amenaza llegara a la ciudad con intenciones de destruir al Gato Negro y a la ciudad. El gato Negro junto a su compañero llamado Otto (sobrenombre pendiente) se deberá enfrentar a una amenaza que podría destruir la ciudad por completo. ¿Que pasara cuando el tigre y El Gato Negro se encuentren cara a cara?, ¿Se aliaran? o ¿no?

¿Podrá el Gato Negro Proteger la Ciudad sin poner en juego su identidad?


	2. Rumores en las calles

Capitulo 1

Rumores en las calles

Era una tranquila noche en la ciudad milagro, un periódico cayo al suelo, había un escrito en la portada que decía: **El Gato Negro ataca de nuevo**. Cuando se ve un carro de color negro (Rolls royce phantom) que estaba siendo perseguido por varias patrullas de la policía encabezadas por el Jefe de Policía Suarez.

Ríndete Gato Negro no tienes escapatoria.- decía el jefe Suarez.

Entonces, el auto se barre su parte del frente a las patrullas, mientras conducía en reversa, en el frente salen dos ametralladoras circulares (gatling) y empezó a disparar, lo que provoco que las patrullas se volqueen.  
>Cuando la policía salio de las patrullas destrozadas, el carro se había esfumado.<p>

COMO ODIO A ESE CHICO! - gritaba el jefe, asustando a los demás.

(Adentro del carro)

Había dos personas en el carro negro. Uno era el conductor y el otro era el gato negro, que estaba en la parte trasera y los cubría la oscuridad, por lo que no eran visibles.

Eso sí que estuvo cerca.- decía el conductor.

Si, debo admitirlo han mejorado, Otto.- decía el gato negro- Pero no lo suficiente.

El carro se alejaba hasta perderse en las sombras de la noche.

(En el banco de la ciudad)

Se escucha una explosión, era el oso que estaba sosteniendo una batalla con el tigre (tiene 14 años). Después de haber robado el banco, y al parecer el tigre iba ganando, pero por sorpresa Siniestro le disparan una bola de cañón que lo deja totalmente mareado. Y cuando le iban a dar el golpe de gracia, son golpeados por la espalda, el tigre observa a su salvador, una niña de 14 años de pelos azules, era Frida Suarez, mejor conocida como la nueva Plata Peligrosa (Hace un año se puso el guante para salvar a Manny y como tenía mas control sobre el, María le dejo conservarlo, pero sufre el mismo dilema que Manny, no sabe decidirse si ser héroe o villano).

Porque tardaste tanto, Plata?- pregunto El tigre.

Lo siento, es que tenía que comprar churros estaban de rebaja.- decía Plata mientras se comía un churro.

Manny se golpea la frente por el comentario de Frida y le quita un churro de la mano.  
>Entonces los villanos se levantan con intención de atacarlos, Siniestro ataca al tigre y el oso a plata, pero los chicos los dominaban a los villanos, pero siniestro suelta a sus robots y logran sujetarlos y el oso les da un golpe que los deja atareados.<p>

Hahahaha, parece que la suerte se acabo para ustedes.- decía siniestro burlonamente.  
>Sí, eso parece mano.- contesto el oso.<p>

Pero en ese instante son golpeados por un carro negro que los envía a varios metros de los chicos.

Pero que...- decía el tigre tratando de que su mente deje de dar vueltas al igual que plata.

Del carro se prenden las luces para cegar a los villanos, de ahí (de la parte del chófer) se baja un chico como de 16 años, estaba vestido con un traje (como el del transportador) y tenía puesta una mascara de color gris que le cubría casi toda la cara a excepción de la boca, con una cicatriz roja sobre el ojo izquierdo. (Como la que solía usar Kane de la wwe en el 2002).

Tú -decía el oso- te conozco, "eres el chofer del gato negro".

Compañero.- decía Otto algo molesto.

Como sea mano, donde esta ese maldito, quiero aplastarlo por haber robado lo que había robado primero.- gritaba el oso sosteniendo a Otto del saco.

Quita tu mano de mi saco.- replicaba Otto con una mirada amenazante.

Así, y si no pienso hac... -antes determinar la frase Otto lleno su rostro de patadas, dejandolo inconsciente estando en pie.

Te lo advertí.- dijo Otto.

Siniestro (incluso Manny y Frida) se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta, habían oído que el gato negro y su chofer eran peligrosos, se dio cuenta que por esa razón que habían ido casi todos los villanos de la ciudad, también vio que él fue quien destrono a Sartanna de los muertos de la cima, si no era cuidadoso podría no salir de esta. Así que ordeno a sus robots que abrieran fuego, pero el logro esquivar las balas y cohetes, y empezó a destruir a los robots uno por uno en la oscuridad de la noche, algunos robots sobrevivientes se vieron entre sí , y salieron corriendo de ahí.

Oigan, a donde van, les ordeno que vengan.- dijo Siniestro, sin respuesta.

Por tanto, el activa su armadura más grande y la une con la suya, Otto se pone en guardia, pero recibe un mensaje de su comunicador, esto desconcierta a Siniestro.

El Gato Negro quiere hablar contigo.- Dijo Otto.

Esto sorprende a Siniestro. Otto va al auto y abre la puerta de atrás, primero se ve salir un pie (empieza sentirse nervioso siniestro sin saber porque), luego se ve a un chico como de 15 años, (vestido como el avispón verde pero de color negro, y tenia estrellas blancas en el centro de sus guantes y en su antifaz negro), con los ojos amarillos.

Así que, tu eres el gato negro, ha.- decía burlonamente Siniestro para disimular su nerviosismo.

Que es gracioso.- decía el Gato Negro.

Pues había oído que el gato negro era más alto, que era un villano que al pasar por las calles traías mala suerte a quienes te topabas, y solo veo a un peque o chico con un traje que se ve normal.- Replico Siniestro.

Enserio, porque no vienes y lo averiguas.- dijo indiferente el gato negro.

Siniestro le empieza a dispararle, pero el logra esquivar con facilidad.

Eso es todo.- dijo El gato burlonamente.

Siniestro gruñe y va corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él, entonces antes del impacto el Gato Negro lo hace tropezar con su pie.

Cuando siniestro voltea a verlo, el Gato Negro saca como una especie de pistola (Revólver) con un cañón modificado (mas grueso).

Otto, ya sabes que hacer.- decía el Gato negro.

Otto presiono un botón de su llavero y del auto salieron misiles que se convirtieron en pequeños garras metálicas que se encajaron en el traje de siniestro.

Eso es todo.- dijo Siniestro con un tono de burla.

En ese instante las garras produjeron una descarga eléctrica que causo una gran explosión. Al dispersarse el humo se mira a un chico tratando de salir de una carcacha metálica.

Sergio!.- decían Manny y Frida.

Sergio empezó a ver (con miedo) como se acercaba el Gato Negro.

PPPorfavor no me hagas nada, te lo suplico.- decía aterrado.

ba, no te preocupes.- dijo el gato negro. solo te voy a decir algo.

¿que?.- dijo sergio con panico.

**Te traigo algo de mala suerte**.- dijo el gato negro mientras con la pistola le apunta y le dispara un gas negro que lo deja inconsciente.

Mmph, toma el dinero hay que irnos.-dijo el gato negro.

Oigan también estamos aquí.-dijo el tigre.

El gato negro lo voltio a ver.- a lo siento tiger, no sabía que estabas aquí.- el dijo.

Es el tigre, estúpido.- Dijo furioso el tigre.

Como sea kitty.-volteo a ver a Frida.-señorita.- moviendo su sombrero, Eso hizo que Manny se enojara más y Frida se sonrojara mientras se reía entre dientes. Manny volteo a ver a Frida, que disimulaba su expresión con un silbido.

Y los 4 se pusieron en guardia los a punto de colisionar, pero llega la policía (con tanques, Robots gigantes, aviones, etc.) junto a White pantera.

Gato negro, Ríndete estas rodeado. -dijo White pantera.

Mmm, eso parece pantera, pero olvidas que pasa cuando se te cruza un gato negro.- dijo él.

Qué?- Pregunto pantera y los demás.

Tendrás 7 años de mala suerte, ahora Otto.- al decir esto, Otto presiona un botón que hace que el auto lance misiles en forma de manos con garras, creando una gran explosión dispersando a todos y mandando a volar al tigre y a plata.

Te odiooo!.- gritaba el tigre.

(En otro lugar de la ciudad.)

La cuervo negro miraba por la ventana de su casa.

Vendett..-no pudo la frase al ver pasar a Manny y Frida pasar volando por su casa y verlos estrellarse con el volcán.

Un momento de silencio. Entra su madre.  
>Zoe, pasa algo.- dice buitrila.<p>

Zoe sonríe.-nada mama, creo que voy a salir, esta noche es muy hermosa.- decía mientras se iba a la ciudad.

Fin del primer capitulo

* * *

><p>Proximo episodio<p>

Amistades y Familiares.

El traje del gato negro se parece al traje del avispón verde de la película del 2011.


	3. Amistades y familiares

**Capitulo 2**

**Amistades y Familiares**

Una multitud de personas de juntaba, en una ventana de una tienda de electrodomésticos para ver las noticias en los televisores. Una reportera anunciaba:

- El Gato Negro y su ayudante Otto, hicieron otras las suyas. –decía la reportera- va un año desde que apareció y ya es el villano numero uno de esta ciudad, desde de que derroco a Sartanna de los muertos, el número de acciones de los criminales a disminuido por el hecho de tenerle miedo, no obstante aun hay villanos tratando de destronarlo.

Se muestra una imagen del jefe Suarez, la reportera se le acerca.

Y bien jefe Suarez, al parecer otra vez se le ha fugado y lo dejo humillado como las anteriores veces.- Dijo la reportera- tiene algo que decir. Acercándole el micrófono.

El jefe solo gruño con los ojos bien rojos, tomo la cámara destruyéndola con una mano haciendo que la reportera se alejara lentamente con una cara asustada y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

(En algún lugar de calavera)

El sol estaba saliendo. Y de pronto se ve un carro negro deambulando por las calles.

Dentro del auto conversaban los chicos.

Oye, Axel ya está a punto de amanecer.- decía Otto al Gato Negro- en pocas horas iniciara la escuela.

Ya lo sé Facundo.- respondió El Gato Negro.- además si no estoy en casa cuando llegue papá, se preocupara y no tengo escusas preparadas.

Afirma con la cabeza el conductor. Entonces él presiona un botón y el carro entro a un edificio aparentemente abandonado. Ahí había un pasaje secreto que los condujo a una base, y bajaron del vehículo.

Otto revisa los daños al carro y dice.- creo que Leonore necesitara una reparación en el cofre, pero todo lo demás está perfectamente.

Me parece bien, pero hay que cambiarnos e irnos a casa de inmediato.- expreso Axel.

Tienes razón.- concluyo Facundo.

Inmediatamente salieron con ropa de civil, pero por la oscuridad del lugar no se le podían ver la cara de los chicos.

Bueno hay que irnos a casa para no preocupar a nadie.- decía Axel.

Facundo afirmaba con la cabeza. Y salieron del edificio, sin embargo se fueron por caminos opuestos.

(Casa del Macho)

Se ve a Manny con muchos vendajes en su cara-cuerpo, porque cuando chocaron con el volcán Frida se había impactado con el cuerpo de Manny, por lo que Frida no sufrió más que rasguños.

Los gastos médicos de Manny eran muy, pero muy costosos (afortunadamente, Granpapi tenía algo de efectivo).

Rodolfo empieza mirar a Manny algo molesto.

Oye, te sientes bie.

¡No!.- interrumpió Manny.

Vamos mijo, no te sientas mal contigo mismo.- dijo tratando de motivar al chico- lo atraparemos la próxima vez.

Entonces, miran a alguien sentado en la mesa escribiendo algo, era un chico de aspecto mexico-americano, tenía una tez clara, cabello negro (corto y liso), ojos cafés, un poco más alto que Manny, usa un pantalón negro, tenis, una camiseta gris y sobre ella tenía una camisa de mezclilla (con los botones abiertos y mangas dobladas).

Oigan, buenos días.- dijo el chico.- porque esas caras.

Ah, buenos días, Axel.- Decía Rodolfo- solo fue una dura noche, mijo.

Sí, solo eso hermano.- dijo Manny.

Su nombre es Axel "Rivera". Él era un huérfano que había pasado su mayor parte de su vida en América, en las calles, quien se traslado a ciudad Milagro para vivir una temporada. Pero un día se topo con Rodolfo Rivera, y tras varios encuentros, él decidió adoptarlo como su hijo y le dio su apellido.

Él tiene un trabajo como periodista en el Periódico de Cd. Milagro, según él no tiene interés en el negocio de la familia (héroes, villanos), pero le saca provecho a las aventuras su padre, abuelo y hermano (con Frida claro). También publica las acciones del Gato Negro desde que apareció.

Es el gato negro, no.- dijo Axel.- vi las noticias, no se preocupen lo atraparan la próxima. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo que no sabe su familia es que él es el Gato Negro, el villano numero 1 de la ciudad, pero nadie sabe lo que en realidad es, un héroe que se hace pasar como villano; **para proteger la ley mientras la rompe**.

Papá, si un día lo tenga en mis garras lo voy a hacer pagar por todo.- decía levantando la mano a los cielos.- ¡juro que lo hare! Eso pone nervioso a Axel.

Rodolfo suspiraba fuertemente.

Manny, tienes que tener más control sobre tu ira. Cuando uno pierde su temperamento, pierde el control…. Y eso es malo.- dijo Rodolfo.

Manny suspira levemente.- está bien, papá.

Al darse cuenta.-Oye, ¿y Granpapi? – Dijo Rodolfo

Llamo, diciendo que está en prisión… otra vez.- Dijo Axel sin parecer sorprendido

Manny mira el reloj.- oh, dios, llegaremos tarde.

Manny y Axel corren hacia fuera.

Ok, sean buenos.- Dijo Rodolfo. Mientras salía para ir a sacar a su padre de la cárcel.

(En la escuela)

Al llegar Manny se encuentra con Frida.

Hola Manny.- dijo Frida sonriendo.- oye perdón por caer encima de ti.

Na olvida eso, no fue tu culpa.- decía Manny.

Oye, donde esta Axel.- dijo Frida.

Dijo que iba buscar a un amigo.- dijo Manny.

(En otro lugar de la escuela)

Axel estaba caminando por los pasillos, cuando alguien se le acerca por detrás.

Hola Axel.- le hablo.

Axel voltio para mirar a su mejor amigo… Zoe Aves.

¡Hola Zoe! -Dijo sonriendo.

Zoe sonrió un poco al escuchar a Axel decir su nombre.

Que estás haciendo.- decía Zoe pateando el suelo con la punta de su zapato.

Buscándote a ti y a Facundo.- decía Axel.- lo has visto.

No, pero tal vez este en el salón andando.

Empezaban a caminar hacia el salón. Entonces Zoe empezó a mirar a Axel con ojos tristes y empezó a recordar cuando se conocieron. La primera vez se habían topado en la calle (cuando vivía en las calles), la otra fue en la escuela (adoptado por los Rivera), al principio solo trato de utilizarlo para vengarse de los Rivera (sobre todo de Manny). Pero al paso del tiempo… Zoe empezó a verlo como un amigo, hasta que empezó a desarrollar sentimientos hacia él. Sin embargo, irónicamente Axel se enamoro de su alter ego **La Cuervo Negro, **esto sucedió mientras hubo una pelea con el Tigre.

Esto hizo que ella se sintiera celosa de ella misma por un tiempo. Luego, Facundo Rodríguez (Otto) un chico nuevo empezó a juntarse con ellos. Pero Manny y Frida desaprobaban esta amistad, no obstante irónicamente fue eso lo que los unió.

Después, Axel descubrió la verdad como el Gato Negro, esto causo un desequilibrio en su amistad. Entonces ella decidió decirle la verdad a Axel y a Facundo, esto arreglo las cosas con ellos, pero luego ella descubrió la verdad de Axel lo que la dejo perpleja y le empezaron a explicar, ella comprendió y su amistad se fortaleció mucho más. Incluso comparten aventuras como con sus alteregos.

Y aunque Zoe dice ser la mejor amiga de Axel, ella lo mira como algo más, aunque trata de verlo como un amigo.

Cuando llegaron al salón, se encontraron con Manny y Frida.

Hola, Hermano.- Decía Manny.- Hola Zoe.

Hola Manny.- Decía Zoe.- Hola Frida.- esto último lo dijo con un tono frio.

Frida solo Gruño.

Manny, tienes un mal aspecto.- Dijo Zoe.- ¿qué te paso?

Ese estúpido del Gato Negro.-Dijo Manny con ira. Juro que cuando lo tenga en mis garras no se la va acabar.

Esto hizo que Axel empezara a sudar.

Zoe sonrió.

Bueno, si el gato negro es tal como dicen… no crees que deberías rendirte. Dijo Zoe viendo a Axel.

¡Rendirme! Un Rivera nunca se rinde.

Incluso ¿cuando saben que no hay esperanza? Dijo Zoe

Manny gruño

Pues, yo digo que el Gato Negro… es interesante.- dijo Zoe viendo a Axel con una mirada tierna.

Yo creo que es genial.- Concluyo Frida.

¡Frida! Dijo Manny molesto.

Digo, es un completo loco.- decía Frida nerviosa.

Oigan ya no piensen en eso.- Dijo Axel.

Entonces, apareció un chico un poco mas alto que Axel, con una tez blanca, ojos cafés oscuros, cabello negro (desordenado), usa pantalones azules, tenis negro, un suéter negro con gris.

Hey, chicos que hay.-dijo el chico.

Hola Facundo.- Dijo Axel.

Él es Facundo Rodríguez (A.K.A Otto) provenía de América, hijo de una juez, y su padre era policía (Fallecido) y su abuelo es un científico retirado (sufre problemas de memoria) eso lo hacia un genio, era ridiculizado por su forma de comportarse (era tranquilo y como se vestía). Pero Axel (con Zoe) se junto con él para que no se sintiera solo y desde ese momento se volvieron los mejores amigos. A veces hablan en ingles para que los demás no los espíen sus conversaciones. Y trabaja con Axel en el periódico (es el fotógrafo). Es compañero del Gato Negro (ya que construyo a Leonore y los artefactos del gato negro). Y sabe sobre los sentimientos de Zoe hacia Axel, aunque ella lo desconozca.

Ey, que hay chicos.- decía Facundo

Solo te estábamos esperando.- Decía Axel.

Bien, vamos entremos en la clase- dijo Facundo.

(Después de la escuela)

Riiiing

Salían corriendo los estudiantes, inundando el patio de la escuela. Por último se veía a Axel, Facundo, Zoe, Manny y Frida.

¡Hombre! Pensé que nunca terminaría la clase.- grito Manny.

Dímelo a mí.- dijo Frida.

Manny volvió hacia Axel.

Oye Axel, Frida y yo vamos a los videojuegos, ¿quieres venir?- dijo Manny.

Cuando Axel estaba a punto de responder, sonó su teléfono. Lo saco de su bolsillo presiono el botón para hablar.

¿Hola?

¡Rivera!.- Grita una voz.

Era su jefe del periódico Francisco Martínez, había conseguido un trabajo parcial como reportero, por redactar una noticia del Gato Negro. Y junto con Facundo hace las noticias del Gato negro, héroes (como su padre) o supervillanos (la cuervo negro, puma loco, etc.).

El Sr. Martínez siempre anda de mal humor.

Hola, señor Martínez.- dijo nervioso.

Nada de hola, quiero tu trasero en mi oficina. ¡AHORA!.- al decir eso colgó.

Lo siento Manny.- dice Axel.- tendrá que ser otro día.

Ah, bueno no importa.- dijo Manny algo melancólico.

Facundo, hay que ir a trabajar.- dice Axel.

Y Ambos se alejan de Manny y Frida (seguidos por Zoe).

(En otro lugar de la ciudad)

Había una pared de concreto, con varios recortes del gato negro. Desde las sombras, hay una persona, que los observa, con una ira mas allá de la del jefe Suarez y el tigre combinadas. En unos instantes se oye un impacto, una especie de brazo-tenaza gigante (de escorpión) destruyo por completo la pared.

Gato Negro.- dice con una voz muy grave y fría.

Prepárate para perder tus siete vidas. -mientras mostraba su tenaza

* * *

><p>Proximo episodio<p>

Villano por fuera, Héroe por dentro


	4. Villano por fuera, Héroe por dentro

**Capitulo 3**

**Villano por fuera, Héroe por dentro**

Se ven caminando un grupo de tres chicos.

Recuérdame, ¿por qué viniste con nosotros, Zoe? –dijo Axel.

Porque si el Sr. Martínez te despide, alguien tiene que convencerlo de que lo reconsidere. –decía ella.

Axel y Facundo voltean a ver a Zoe.

No te refieres a tirarlo del edificio de 10 metros, ¿verdad? –añadió Facundo.

Zoe sonríe, seguido de una carcajada malvada.

Tal vez…

¡Zoe! –dijeron ambos.

Oh relájense chicos, solo estaba bromeando… en parte. –esto último lo susurro.

¿Eh?

Nada. –exclamo Zoe.

Entonces, finalmente llegaron al diario de Ciudad Milagro.

(En la oficina del Sr. Martínez)

¿Hola Sr. Martínez? –dijo Axel

Nada de hola, ¡siéntate! –dijo enojado.

Al decir esto último, los tres se sientan.

El sr Martínez mira a Zoe.

Y tú quien eres.

Soy Zoe Aves, la mejor amiga de Axel.

Lo que sea…

Zoe gruñe.

¿Me necesita para algo? –dijo Axel.

Si puedes comenzar, por hacer tu trabajo como se debe. –dijo con la voz elevada.

En eso Zoe alza la voz. –ey, eso está fuera de lugar.

Silencio, Zia.

Es Zoe. –dijo mostrando los dientes.

Es igual.

Se voltea hacia Axel.

Mira ayer El gato negro causa mucha destrucción, ¡Y no tengo nada que publicar, ni siquiera una foto!, ¿Qué hiciste anoche, dormir?

¡Uh!

Cállate. –interrumpiéndolo bruscamente.

Oiga, no le hable así estúpido. –dijo Zoe.

Tu cállate, estas despedida. –añadió el jefe.

Yo no trabajo aquí. –dijo Zoe.

Martínez no dice nada, y voltea hacia Axel. –mira, el gato negro destruye patrullas, le da una paliza al tigre, están en toda la tele, y **¡NO TENGO NINGUNA NOTICIA!**

Axel iba a hablar**.**

Cállate, estas despedido.

El dedo de Zoe se retorcía al tratar de presionar un mini-laser en su bolsillo, porque Facundo está tratando de detenerla con dificultades.

¡Rayos, que fuerza tiene en la mano! –pensaba Facundo en su dificultad de pararla.

En esos instantes, alguien entra. –jefe, se dice que alguien está robando el banco, y no hay periodistas.

Si claro, Axel contratado de nuevo. –dijo el Sr. Martínez.

Adivinare, quiere que cubramos esa historia. –dijo Facundo.

No solo eso, también quiero una noticia de esa lunática de la cuervo negro.

Al oír eso, Zoe empezó a echar humos de ira. –"lunática" -pensó mientras trataba de soltarse de Facundo para atacar al Jefe de Axel.

Axel al percatarse de eso dice. –está bien, téngalo por hecho y eso es todo, entonces ya nos vamos. –decía muy nervioso, mientras Facundo salía con Zoe.

Un consejo Rivera, lleva a tu novia a tomar un poco de sol, parece un fantasma deavulante.

Zoe alcanzo a escuchar eso último.

Venganza. –susurraba Zoe.

(Con Manny y Frida, antes de que robaran el banco)

Aju, este juego es genial, definitivamente soy la reina de los videojuegos, esa soy yo. –Grito Frida.

En ese momento noto Frida a Manny mirando al vacio.

Uh. Manny…. ¿Por qué no te diviertes?

No lo sé, Frida…. supongo que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Axel, eso es todo.

Hey, al menos trataste de que viniera con nosotros, no es como antes en que lo plantábamos en el parque. –decía Frida.

Y tienes que recordármelo. –dijo Manny.

Lo siento, se me olvido. –dijo Frida.

Manny suspiro bruscamente. Recordando cuando Axel llego a su vida. Durante el comienzo de su relación con Axel, no estaba seguro de que pensar de él. Solo ahí estaba él, un extraño chico, que vino de la nada… ¿Quién se supone que debe ser su nuevo hermano?

Aunque su Madre y Granpapi vieron la oportunidad de educar a un nuevo miembro de la familia, Manny vio las cosas de manera diferente, lo vio como un intruso, alguien que se estaba robando la atención de su familia. Robándose a su propio Padre, quien pasaba más tiempo con él.

Manny trato de evitar de estar con él, pero sólo ocasiono que Zoe Aves se convirtiera en su amiga. Después de eso, Manny comenzó a sentirse celoso, pero no comprendía porque.

Por supuesto, un día… Manny pudo observar a Axel ser atacado por el chofer del Gato Negro, quien le disparo. Rodolfo (Granpapi y María también) estaba muy preocupado por Axel, Manny también sintió culpa porque, solo se quedo mirando, no hizo nada para evitarlo. Frida también por el hecho de que, estando evitándolo fue idea suya. Cuando Axel se recupero, Manny le pedía disculpas, al día de hoy, sigue sin comprender como es que lo perdono con facilidad. Desde ese día a tratado de ser un buen hermano. Pero irónicamente… cuando Manny trata de pasar tiempo con Axel, él está ocupado.

Por lo menos tiene a Zoe.- dijo Manny.

Y eso que tiene de bueno. –dijo Frida.

Y ambos empezaron a reír. En ese momento, se escucha una explosión.

Creo que están robando el banco. –dijo Manny. –será el Gato Negro.

No lo creo, el suele atacar en la noche. –dijo Frida.

Manny gira su hebilla, se transforma en el Tigre, y Frida se pone el guante, transformándose en Plata peligrosa. Y se dirigen al banco.

(En el Banco)

El dúo llega al banco y miran como a unos 20 bandidos enmascarados. Quienes son derrotados sin dificultad.

Ay, por favor creía que sería difícil. –dijo Plata.

Sí, creo que me vendría bien un desafío. –dijo el Tigre. –es que ya no hay un oponente que enfrentar.

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, chico. –decía un chico enmascarado, mas alto que Manny y mas musculatura, que salía del banco con bolsas de dinero en las manos. –podría hacerse realidad.

Creo que nos falto uno. –decía el tigre mientras mostraba las garras.

Y ¿tú quien eres? –preguntaba Frida.

Pueden llamarme hay.

¿Hay? –dijeron ambos.

Al decir eso último, el enmascarado los golpeo a ambos, quienes dijeron un gran "**HAY**" y caen en diferentes sitios. El tigre alza la vista, y mira al encapuchado. El tigre se lanza al ataque, sin poder encestar un buen golpe. Entonces el criminal lo toma de unas de sus cadenas y empieza a dar vueltas, hasta que lo suelta. Entonces cuando iba seguir atacándolo, Plata lo golpea por la espalda, lanzándolo lejos de él.

Manny estas bien. –decía Frida preocupada.

Quien de ustedes quiere saber. –dijo Manny.

Cuando Frida le estaba ayudando a levantarse, el enmascarado la toma de las piernas y la empieza estrellar contra lo que encontraba a su paso. Manny al observar lo que pasaba, sin pensarlo soltó un rugido, que aventó al sujeto lejos. Frida estaba cayendo, pero Manny logro atraparla.

¿Estás bien? –decía Manny preocupado.

En estos momentos sí. –decía mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo entre sí por un buen momento, hasta que oyeron un flash.

Bueno que, ¿la vas a besar o no? –decía Axel.

Bajo ese comentario ambos salieron del trance. Al darse cuenta que Axel, Zoe y Facundo estaban observando.

Nnnno eess que ella ca ca cayo. –decía Manny sonrojado.

Ssi, y él solo me atrapo yyy. –Frida sonrojada y tratando de decir algo convincente.

No importa, ¿desde cuanto llevan ahí? –decían ambos.

Na, un rato desde que empezó ese sujeto a darles una paliza. –decía Zoe.

Facundo solo se la pasó tomando foto del suceso y también al tigre cargando a Plata.

Oye deja de tomar fotos. –dijo Frida.

Es mi trabajo. –dijo Facundo.

Añadiendo Zoe solo para molestar –y además, no es nuestra culpa que todavía estén abrazándose en público.

Bajo ese comentario, ellos se vieron y se separaron de inmediato, totalmente rojos. Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, fueron golpeados por el encapuchado. Quien tomo ese momento para escapar con el dinero y varios bandidos que estaban con él.

Pero Facundo intercepto a 5 de ellos, y Axel empezó a interrogar.

¿Quién era él? –dijo Axel.

No lo sabemos. Changos, sí que era duro. –decía Manny.

Si, esto va doler mañana. –se quejaba Frida. –de hecho duele ahorita mismo.

Bueno, te veo en la casa, debo seguir investigando acerca de ese criminal. –dijo Axel.

Ta bueno. –dijo Manny. –te veo en la casa. –decía mientras se retiraba quejándose de sus dolores.

Mientras se alejaban, el trío preguntaba a las victimas sobre lo que había sucedido.

Vaya, vaya, vaya… según las víctimas, era un chico muy fuerte, tenía cuchillos y explosivos. –decía Facundo.

Un criminal que incluso el Tigre y Plata tuvieron dificultades. –dijo Axel. –no debe estar suelto una persona así, traería mucha destrucción a la ciudad, alguien debería ir tras él.

Y ¿quién iría tras él? –preguntaba Zoe.

En eso Axel sonríe.

¿Tu?

No, pero conozco a alguien que sí. –decía Axel mientras Facundo lo miraba con una sonrisa.

(En un lugar de Cd. Milagro en la noche)

El trío entran a un edificio abandonado y entran a un túnel que conducía a una guarida secreta.

Se mira a Axel y Facundo con sus trajes pero no con sus mascaras.

Y bien donde iniciamos. –dijo Facundo.

Hay que ir a viejos rincones, para ver si saben algo. –dijo Axel.

Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. –decía Zoe con su traje de la Cuervo Negro.

Bien andando. –dijo Axel.

Facundo jala una palanca y aparece Leonore. El trío entra al vehículo. Y este empieza a marchar a las calles.

Espera, no se percatan de que la gente los puede ver sin sus mascaras. –exclamaba la cuervo.

Tranquila, antes de salir active la modalidad "vidrios-espejos". –añadió Otto. –nosotros podemos verlos, ellos no.

Ingenioso, no. –dijo Axel.

Si.

Entonces, Zoe mira a Axel poniendo sus manos en sus ojos. Como queriendo quitarse algo, mira sus manos que tenían unos pupilentes de color café. Al mirar de nuevo sus ojos, observa que son de diferente color: son de color amarillo. Para finalmente ponerse su antifaz.

¿Me puedes recordar porque te pones esos pupilentes? –dijo la cuervo.

Bueno, no crees que seria raro, que yo y el Gato negro, tengan los ojos amarillos, seria como entregarme en charola de plata. –contesto Axel.

Ah, ya veo.

Axel empezó a recordar, cuando inicio como el gato negro se ponía unos pupilentes amarillos, para que enserio nadie lo reconociera, pero un noche, fueron como a un laboratorio investigando un caso, pero una sustancia le cayo en los ojos, y el tinte de los pupilentes se impregnaron en sus ojos, pero también le dieron habilidades como ver en la oscuridad y cuando hay cosas se mueven rápido el las puede ver como en cámara lenta.

Bueno ya llegamos. –dijo Otto. –la casa de Adios.

Esperen aquí, voy a ver qué averiguo. –dijo el Gato Negro preparando su arma.

(Adentro del asilo)

Los viejos villanos estaban jugando póker (claro todos haciendo trampa) y escuchando música, cuando alguien la quita.

Oigan, quien quito la música. –dijo el camarada caos.

Ese fui yo. –dijo el gato negro en la oscuridad, y solo se le podían ver sus ojos amarillos.

Todos guardan silencio.

Hace unos momentos hubo un robo al banco. –menciono el gato. –alguien sabe algo al respecto.

Todos empiezan a ver al camarada caos.

Traidores, uno les invita una ronda y después lo apuñalan por la espalda. –decía molesto.

Será mejor que te vayas, sino habrá problemas. –decía sin temor el villano.

El Gato Negro alza una ceja.

Un momento después.

Está bien, está bien, me rindo, tu ganas. – gritaba el camarada caos. –te diré lo que quieras saber.

(Fuera del asilo).

El gato negro se aproxima al auto, en el que entra.

Según, los viejos villanos, habrá un encuentro de pandillas en una hora, cerca del volcán.

Entonces habrá que arruinar su fiesta. –dijo Otto.

(En el volcán)

Al llegar al lugar, observaron a varios enmascarados con bolsas de dinero. Que empezaron a seguir en el auto. Pero se encontraron con un camión, para después darse cuenta de que los rodearon.

Maldición, nos atraparon con camiones. –dijo Zoe.

Tranquila, esto nos paso una vez. –dijo Axel mientras presionaba un botón que activo un panel de control. –tiempo de dar mala suerte.

Empezó a oprimir un botón, que activo un misil que mando al camión del frente, y con la palanca, empezó a mover el lanza misiles, en dirección a los otros y disparándoles.

Salieron del auto, y empezaron a pelear con los criminales. Que derrotaron con mucha facilidad. Hasta que sintieron una explosión.

Pero qué. –dijo La cuervo.

Miren quien tenemos aquí. –dijo el encapuchado. –el gato negro, con su novia.

Solo somos amigos. –dijo la cuervo sonrojada.

Que vas hacer. –decía el Gato negro.

Verán, ya no hay casi villanos en esta Cd. Solo se habla de ti. –decía el chico. –así que, puse explosivos en varios puntos del volcán, que al explotar liberara la lava del volcán, para que esta ciudad me conozca.

Pero, si haces eso, toda la ciudad se destruirá. –dijo Otto.

Que importa. –dijo el enmascarado.

No permitiremos que lo hagas. –dijo el Gato negro.

Entonces vengan por mí. –mientras dijo eso aventó unos cuchillos con explosivos.

El trío se separo para esquivarlos.

Cuervo, lleva a Otto donde están los explosivos, para que los pueda desactivar. –le decía por el comunicador. –yo mantendré al loco ocupado.

Entendido. –dijo la Cuervo mientras activaba sus alas y agarra a otto .

(Arriba del volcán)

Zoe deja a Otto donde estaban los explosivos. Otto se ve con unos 4 bandidos armados con tubos o navajas.

Y, pensar que tenía una noche tranquila. -dijo Otto en formación de ataque.

Los bandidos, empezaron a caerle encima, pero el observaba y pensaba.

Mente de Otto.

"El primer bandido parece ser tuerto y con problemas de equilibrio, uno golpe en la nuca lo dejara inconsciente. Los dos del medio tienen problemas de artritis (al ver temblar sus manos), no podrán usar bien esas navajas, y parece que deberé golpear al primero en la pansa, eso lo hará que se interponga con el otro, cuando eso suceda lo golpeare en las muñecas para que suelte la navaja, y patearlo en la cabeza mientras el otro pondré mi pie para que se caiga y lo golpee en la cara. Y por ultimo, el asustadizo (al ver que se ponia a temblar), solo le daré un zape".

Después de deducir eso, todo sucede exactamente como lo planeo. Y se dirigió a la primera bomba.

bien, hora de ir enserio. -decía mientras tomaba el explosivo.

Mientras la cuervo miraba la pelea con asombro, oyó una explosión que la hizo voltear alarmada.

Axel. -decía Zoe preocupada mientras se dirigía a su posición.

El gato negro se dirigía al enmascarado, y empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el villano era demasiado fuerte para el anti-héroe. Seguía aventándoles golpes pero no lograba hacerle gran daño. Entonces el villano saco un cuchillo muy grande y le hizo unos cortes en el brazo y en la espalda. Luego, sostuvo el gato negro del cuello para hacer un ataque mortal. Sin embargo, los guantes del antihéroe salieron garras como los del tigre y ataco al villano.

Vaya, el gatito tiene garras. –dijo el loco mientras tomaba un explosivo.

No obstante un rayo laser golpeo al villano por la espalda. La cuervo se acerca al antihéroe.

¿Estás bien? –pregunto preocupada la cuervo al ver sus heridas.

Sanaran, tranquila. –dijo para tranquilizarla.

Pero algo golpeo a la cuervo por detrás. La tomo de su propulsor y la empezó a golpear y la aventó muy lejos.

!Cuervo!. –dijo el antihéroe.

Tranquilo, no la matare, aun. –dijo con una sonrisa.

El antihéroe gruñe y saca su pistola, que empieza a golpearlo con ella. Ya el villano en el suelo, el gato le empieza apuntar.

Ya es tarde, los explosivos explotaran ahora. –dijo el villano al presionar un detonador.

Pero no paso nada.

¡Qué sucede!, ¿Por qué no pasa nada? –dijo exaltado.

Olvidas que éramos tres. –dijo el antihéroe. –yo era solo la distracción, idiota. Y caíste redondito. Se rió

No soy un idiota, soy el más malo que existe, no puedo ser derrotado por un minino negro. –decía como amenaza. –soy mucho mejor que tú, tendré a esta Cd y luego al mundo a mis pies.

Así, pues hasta entonces te voy a decirte. –decía al verlo a los ojos. **-¡TE TRAIGO ALGO DE MALA SUERTE! **Y le dispara el gas ya que estaba débil. Y lo amarra y llama a la policía.

Luego va donde está la cuervo negro.

Como te encuentras. –dijo el gato negro.

Quien de todos quiere saber. –dijo la cuervo. –dios, este sujeto sí que era duro.

Si, no había tenido dificultad desde lo de Sartanna. –dijo el antihéroe. –bueno, puedes levantarte.

Creo que sí. –exclamo la cuervo.

Gato aquí Otto, lograste detenerlo. –dijo Otto por el comunicador.

Si, misión cumplida, nos vemos en el auto ya que llame a la policía y estarán aquí en poco tiempo. –decía el gato.

Está bien, cambio y fuera. –Dijo Otto.

Cambio y fuera. –dijo el gato negro. –bueno cuervo, hay que irnos.

Esta bie… auch. –se quejaba de su pierna.

Parece que si estas herida. –dijo El gato.

Estaré bien, no te preocu… -no pudo terminar la frase porque el gato negro la cargó. –hey que haces.

Estas lastimada, deja que te ayude. –dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Zoe al verlo a los ojos no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajaba su miraba para que no pudiera darse cuenta.

Está bien. –mientras se sujetaba de su saco.

Mientras iban al auto, Zoe ponía su cabeza y una mano en el pecho de Axel, empezaba a sonreír y a cerrar sus ojos. Solo sería un momento, pero ella deseaba que ese momento nunca acabara.

Al llegar al auto, vieron que Otto ya estaba ahí.

Bueno Otto hay que irnos. –dijo Axel quitándose la máscara.

El hecho andar a Leonore, y cuando se fueron llego la policía.

Bien, ya tenemos una noticia que dar. –dijo Otto quitándose la máscara.

Sí, creo que sí. –dijo Axel.

No se dieron cuenta que alguien observo la lucha, desde un principio.

Un sujeto cubierto por la obscuridad.

Ese chico, es muy interesante. –decía el desconocido mirando el joven villano. –pero podría ponerse mejor.

Se empezó a reír.

"_continuara"_

* * *

><p>Proximo episodio:´<p>

Enemigo en las sombras.


	5. Enemigo en las sombras

**El Gato Negro**

**Capitulo 4**

_**Enemigo en las sombras**_

Comenzó a salir el sol, iluminando la ciudad por completo. Y las noticias llegaban por todas partes (televisión, radio, periódico), de que el Gato Negro y su chofer habían detenido al chico psicópata que intentaba destruir la ciudad.

(Casa del macho)

Se observa a White pantera leyendo el periódico, mientras Granpapi jugaba con Manny y Frida (y con jugar significa timarlos para quedarse con su dinero) con unas cartas que consistía en encontrar la carta de color roja.

Muy bien niños, donde creen que estará la carta indicada. –dijo el anciano moviendo las cartas con una sonrisa.

Manny confiado toma una carta, pero no fue la correcta, por consecuencia, Manny le entrega dinero y Frida le entrega sus googles que contenía también dinero. En eso apareció Axel que aparentemente estaba cansado.

Ey, buenos días Axel. –dijo Granpapi.

Buenas abuelo. –dijo él. –que sucede, por que las caras largas. –dijo mirando a Manny y Frida.

Es porque Granpapi, los timo con unos de sus trucos. –dijo White Pantera.

Oh.

Oye Axel, quiere jugar. –dijo el anciano. –podrías tener suerte.

Lo siento, pero no sé cómo jugar eso. –dijo Axel.

Oh vamos, solo tienes que encontrar esta carta roja. –mostrándosela. –además si lo averiguas te daré todo lo que tengo en el bolsillo. –dijo granpapi mostrando el efectivo.

Mmm, está bien. –dijo él.

Granpapi volteo las cartas, empezó a moverlas de posición, las mostro de nuevo, y las movió nuevamente. Entonces Axel, empezó a mirar enfocado, y señalo una.

Lo siento, pero... –granpapi no pudo terminar de decir frase.

Porque al voltearla, era la carta roja.

Pero, pero, pero…

Bueno creo que esto es mío. –dijo Axel agarrando el dinero con una sonrisa.

Bien hermano. –dijo Manny. Él y Frida lo felicitaba, entonces Axel les devolvía todo lo que habían perdido.

Mientras granpapi trataba de descubrir qué clase de error había cometido, Rodolfo observo la noticia de la noche anterior.

Dios, un villano que quiere destruir la ciudad sin importarle nada, ni siquiera Sartanna hubieran intentado hacer algo así. –dijo él. –aunque, no estoy de acuerdo de que un villano detenga a otro, me alegra que el Gato Negro haya estado ahí.

Axel al oír eso, no pudo evitar sentirse alagado.

Manny por otra parte tuvo otra opinión. –Papá, como puedes decir eso del gato negro si él es el villano que alborota la ciudad.

Manny, solo porque él haya roto leyes que incluso tú no has roto, no quiere decir que no le estemos agradecidos por salvar la ciudad. –dijo Pantera.

Manny, no recuerdas hace un año cuando te secuestraron y casi destruyen la ciudad con el poder de tu cinturón, fue el Gato Negro quien nos salvo a todos. –añadió Frida. –Además, él fue quien me persuado para que me pusiera el guante y me transformara en "Plata Peligrosa".

Solo porque hizo eso, no quiera decir que le perdonare todas las humillaciones que me ha hecho pasar. –dijo Manny. Al escuchar eso Axel bajo un poco la mirada.

Bueno cambiando de tema. –dijo Axel. –creen que ese villano escape de esa prisión.

No creo, según esto lo llevaron a la nueva prisión. –dijo White pantera. –que se dice que esta totalmente blindada por acero reforzado, con un gran grosor. Nadie puede entrar o salir.

Además que es lo peor que pudiera pasar. –dijo Manny.

(Mientras tanto, en la prisión)

En una puerta decía:

"Peligro no se acerque".

"Si no sabe español, abajo hay traducciones".

-Oye porque este chico está en la celda más oscura y profundas de todas. –dice unos de los guardias.

-Que no lo sabes, este tipo es muy peligroso, tanto que no te lo puedes imaginar, si logra escapar, sería arriesgado, ni siquiera puede estar con los otros reos, porque casi los mata a golpes. –dice otro guardia.

Mientras decía esto el guardia 1 mira desde diferentes ángulos al maniaco que está en una silla metálica, tiene puesta una camisa de fuerza y también esta encadenado de las extremidades, se podría decir que está totalmente paralizado.

-En serio es peligroso, no me está cuenteando bato. –decía el guardia 1° mientras temblaba de miedo.

-Desgraciadamente no. –decía el guardia 2.

Los guardias se empezaban alejar de la celda, cuando de pronto se escucha unos ruidos, de pronto miran una persona con la cara camuflajeada con un manto negro, y parecía tener una tenaza de escorpión (grande) en lugar de un brazo izquierdo.

-¿quién diantres eres tú? –decía el guardia 2.

-sí, ¿Quién eres? –decía el guardia 1 temblando.

-tranquilos muchachos, soy solo un conocido. –decía el misterioso hombre, mostrando su tenaza.

(Con los Rivera)

Era la tarde.

Bueno papá, ahorita vengo. – dijo Axel. –voy a ir con Zoe.

De acuerdo mijo. –dijo Rodolfo. –cuídate y salúdame a tu novia.

¡NO ES MI NOVIA!, es solo mi mejor amiga. –concluyo.

Si claro, bueno no llegues tarde. –dijo él.

Está bien. –dijo mientras salía.

(En casa de Zoe)

Se veía a Zoe atrapada en sus pensamientos. Veía la venda que Axel le puso para curar su herida. Y venía a su mente esa imagen de la noche anterior. Nunca se había sentido así por alguien antes (ni por el tigre), cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, y veía esos ojos Dorados, que le daban una sensación de protección y serenidad.

Para finalmente soltar un suspiro de ternura. Hasta que escucho que su mamá la llamaba.

Mija, tu amiguito Axel esta aquí. –dijo su madre.

Al escuchar eso Zoe entra en pánico. –un momento mamá, ahorita bajo. –se puso frente a un espejo, y se arreglaba el cabello con sus manos y revisaba sus dientes, etc.

Axel estaba abajo, algo nervioso por estar con las dos supervillanas viéndolo seriamente, ellas no sabían que él era el Gato Negro. Piensan que solo es un chico común y corriente. No lo odian como a los Rivera, pero tampoco les gusta que este con Zoe, porque desde que son amigos ella hace menos cosas de villana. Y porque ella le revelo a él su identidad. Pero permiten esa amistad por el hecho de que nunca habían visto a Zoe tan Feliz en su vida.

Así que, Zoe está arriba. –dijo Axel.

Si, no tardara en bajar. –dijo buitrila tratando de no sonar como siempre.

En ese momento salió Zoe. Y su madre y Abuela los deja solos.

Hola Axel. –dijo Zoe con una sonrisa. –oye y Facundo.

Dijo que estaría con su abuelo. –dijo él. –que vendría después.

Y porque has venido. –pregunto.

Bueno recuerdas, que mi jefe me pidió que hiciera una historia de la cuervo negro.

Si, un poco. –dijo un poco molesta al recordar al jefe de Axel.

Pues me preguntaba, si podrías salir y no se robar un banco para cubrir esta historia. –dijo él.

Ósea como sesión de fotos, y una historia. –dijo tratando de no sonar tan fácil.

Tenía pensado que después pudiéramos tener como una cita. –dijo Axel.

En eso, sus ojos empezaron a brillar un poco. Y pensó. –él dijo una cita.

Pues claro será una cita de amigos, no esa clase de cita. –añadió.

Si porque eso sería raro. –dijo ella.

Si verdad. –Decía él. Mientras los dos ponían caras de nervios.

Y que dices.

Uuhm, si por supuesto. –dijo eso sin interés, para disimular lo anterior.

Bien, podríamos iniciar ya.

Bien iré por mis cosas. –dijo Zoe

(Mientras tanto en la cárcel)

No importa si lo conoces, he dicho quien chingados eres. –dice el guardia 2.

Mide tus palabras, o acaso me estas retando. –dice él.

Creo que no deberías hacerlo enfadar se ve que es peligroso. –dice el guardia 1 asustándose.

No seas ridículo, solamente es un estúpido disfraz. –dice el guardia 2.

En serio crees que esto es un disfraz. –decía él enseñando su tenaza. –haber si dices lo mismo cuando haga esto.

Se escucho una salpicadura de sangre y como crujían varios huesos, después se ven como golpeaban la puerta de acero hasta derribarla. Entonces se mira entrar una sombra misteriosa.

-Recoge tus cosas, han pagado tu fianza. –decía él.

-Que mal, ya me empezaba a gustar este lugar. –decía el prisionero.

En ese momento el prisionero mueve sus brazos, y todas las cadenas caen al suelo y con mucha facilidad se quita la camisa de la fuerza.

-Solamente estaba esperando a que algo interesante ocurriera. –dice el prisionero.

El hombre misterioso que lo libero hace una carcajada maliciosa.

-Oh, esto se pondrá interesante eso te lo aseguro. –dice el misterioso hombre.

(Con Axel y Zoe)

Se podía ver a Axel y a Zoe con su traje de Cuervo Negro.

Habían hecho lo que planearon, pero eso los agoto.

Bueno eso si que fue un largo día. –dijo Axel.

Si verdad. –dijo ella mientras se quitaba su traje.

Bueno, con todo ese material, mi jefe estará tranquilo por 2 días. –dijo Axel. –Bueno, quieres ir a dar un paseo.

¡Sí!... digo si

(En otro lugar)

Se podía ver una guarida, que en su interior había una especie de Laboratorio.

-A que me has traído. –dice el prisionero.

Solo diré, que me has impresionado. – dice el villano.

¿Sobre qué?-dijo el psicópata.

Tú pelea contra el Gato Negro. –dijo él.

En ese momento, el muchacho comenzó a consumirlo una gran ira, hasta el hecho de golpear una pared de concreto hasta romperla. Pero no le basto y trato de atacar al misterioso villano. Pero cuando lo golpeo, parecía como golpear escudo más fuerte que el acero, entonces el villano lo tomo con tu tenaza; sosteniéndolo del cuello y lo avienta, chocándolo contra una pared. El chico trata de levantarse pero el villano lo le lanza un puñetazo, que él lo esquiva con dificultad. Pero el puño impacto contra una barra de acero grueso y la parte como si fuera papel. Finalmente se miran fijamente a los ojos.

Te quiero ofrecer un trato que seguro no podrás rechazar. –dice él. –¿porque no trabajas para mí?

No me interesa. –dijo él recuperando el aliento.

Quisieras tener la oportunidad de vencer al Gato Negro. –propuso el villano.

Eso llamo su atención. –no solo quiero vencerlo, quiero aplastarlo, quiero humillarlo, ¡QUIERO DESTRUIRLO!

Bueno, parece que ya estas a punto de tomar una decisión. –añadió. –pero yo necesito a un asesino letal, no a un chico psicópata que se dice ser un villano.

¡ACASO, NO TE PARESCO LO QUE BUSCAS! –Dijo muy molesto él.

Tú en tus condiciones actuales, no podrías ni siquiera rozarle. –Dijo él. –por eso te propongo darte el poder para vencerlo, si aceptas trabajar para mí.

¿Qué clase de poder me podrías dar, si acepto tu propuesta? –añadió él. Además, si quieres acabar con El minino, ¿porque no lo haces tú?

Porque, quiero saber de lo que él es capaz de ser. –añadió. –y porque en estos momentos, estoy buscando un algo muy importante, no tengo tiempo para perder en esos juegos de policías y ladrones. Además si aceptas.

El villano se descubre por completo, mostrando su verdadero aspecto, (solo lo veía él) y una luz proyecto una silueta. El muchacho se queda sorprendido por un momento para finalmente sonreír.

Así que eso es lo que me ofreces, eh. –dijo él. –y cómo vas a hacer eso.

Mmm, Puede que eso se pueda arreglar. –dice el villano mostrándole una maquina de su laboratorio.

El joven villano empieza a reír.

Acepto. –dijo él. –y como lo he de llamar patrón. –dijo haciendo una reverencia de respeto.

Llámame….

Dr. Escorpio. ….

Continuara…

**Próximo Episodio**

**Cuentas pendientes**.

Nota:

Nueva serie de Rivera92

De los creadores de:

La robot adolescente (My life as a teenage robot)

Y El Gato Negro.

Él no es un humano…. Él no es un robot…. El no es un héroe, pero tampoco es un villano.

El término técnico lo denomina un Cyborg.

(Mitad maquina- mitad humano).

El es….

**Z-13**.


	6. Cuentas pendientes parte 1

**El Gato Negro**

**Capitulo 5**

_**Cuentas pendientes:**_**Parte 1**

El sol se estaba ocultando, y toda la ciudad sabía que significaba. Entonces se ve Leonore deambulando para detenerse en la esquina de la "Casa de moneda".

(Dentro del carro)

Estas seguro de que alguien, robara la casa de moneda esta noche. –dijo El gato negro.

Si, mis fuentes me aseguraron de que sería esta noche. –dijo Otto. –pero no me pudieron asegurar quien seria.

Bien Otto, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. –dijo él.

(Al cabo de un tiempo)

El dúo ya se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.

Creo que no va a pasar nad… -pero antes de terminar la frase se escucha una explosión.

Olvida lo que dije. –dijo el Gato Negro.

En eso salen del auto, y se dirigieron adentro del edificio, ahí ven algunos ladrones comunes que van atacarlos, el dúo no tiene dificultad para derrotarlos.

Mmph, yo esperaba un poco mas de emoción. –dijo el gato negro. y Otto asiente con la cabeza.

Oh, no se preocupen solo eran el aperitivo, el plato fuerte apenas será servido. –dijo alguien en las sombras.

¿Quién eres?, muéstrate. –dice Otto.

El misterioso ser sale a la luz, y se mira un chico esqueleto con una guitarra negra, y vestido como un vaquero. Era Django de los muertos.

¿Django?, ¿eres tú? –dijo el gato algo confuso.

¿Pensé que te habías ido de ciudad milagro, hace tiempo? –dice Otto.

Si lo había hecho, después de que derrocaste a mi abuela. –dijo él furioso. –por ti, el ejercito de mi abuela desapareció, Por Ti tengo que juntarme con bandidos menores, ¡POR TI MI VIDA ES UN INFIERNO!, eeh oigan me escucharon. –dijo esto último al darse cuenta de que no le prestaban atención.

Eeh, perdón no puse atención, que dijiste. –dijo el Gato Negro.

¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE EXISTA ALGUIEN PEOR QUE EL TIGRE! –exclamo el esqueleto.

Oye no es nuestra culpa que no te puedas expresar bien. –dijo Otto.

En eso en un ataque de ira, Django les dispara con su guitarra mística, ellos lo esquivan pero la fuerte explosión los avienta lejos. En eso ellos también lo atacan, el gato saca su pistola revólver (suerte maldita) para dispararle y Otto de sus guantes le sale garras metálicas negras (que también las puede lanzar como si fueran dardos). Se escuchan explosiones por todo el lugar. La pelea iba pareja.

No obstante, la pelea se traslado sin que se dieran cuenta a la casa del mariachi (la casa de María Rivera), en eso el gato negro se abalanza contra Django, lo toma de su poncho y lo empieza agitar haciéndolo chocar con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, hasta que lo aventó a unos árboles. En eso Django se levanta y le dispara aventando al gato y a Otto dentro de la casa. María se dio cuenta de la pelea, grita y empieza a hiperventilarse al ver al gato negro.

E-EL GGGaaato NNneegro EEstaaa en mi casa. –dijo ella.

El gato negro la ve. –ah, hola Mari…. Digo señora Rivera que nunca había visto en toda vida. –dijo tratando de no ponerse nervioso.

María seguía hiperventilada, en eso Otto le da una bolsa para que pudiera respirar.

En eso Django seguía atacando, entonces el gato negro agarra a María y la mete dentro de un cuarto.

Muy bien escúcheme, quédese aquí, no vaya hacer nada estúpido. –dijo él. –ah y por cierto, me presta su televisión.

Ella asiente con la cabeza. –gracias. –dijo él.

Oye Django estas en la televisión. –al decir esto le avienta la tele gigante, que lo aplasta.

Pero Django, destruye la tele que lo aplastaba. En eso Otto lo patea por detrás y le quita su guitarra mística.

Creo que ahora está indefenso. –dijo Otto.

Crees porque me apuntas con mi propia guitarra, debo temerte. –dijo con indiferencia. –no soy como mi abuela, regresare, ¡siempre regresare!

Quien dijo que te dispararemos con tu guitarra. –dijo el gato sacando como una bala negra.

¿Qué es eso? –dijo Django.

Que esto, solo una bala especial. –dijo el gato poniéndola en su revólver.

Fue creada a base de un material especial que no afecta a los vivos pero al los muertos. –ahí se detuvo Otto. –no querrás saberlo.

Django empieza a sudar. –eeh oigan no hay que precipitarse, porque no mejor llaman a la policía. –esto último lo dijo con un tono de miedo.

Bueno tal como lo dices así. –dice mientras retira el arma. –pero por otro lado recuerda mis palabras.

Esto último sobresalto a Django. -¿Qué?

"**TE TRAIGO ALGO DE MALA SUERTE" **–y le dispara.

Uff, vaya que molesto es. –dijo Otto.

En eso sale María para ver a Django. –eeeh está muerto.

Sra. En primera él está muerto, en segunda lo que Otto dijo era nomas para asustarle y tercera esa bala solo adormece a los muertos. –dijo El gato negro.

María mira el brazo del gato negro. –estas sangrando.

Aah, no se preocupe sanara. –dice él.

Pero María no le hace caso, y le empieza a curar, desinfectar y ponerle una venda a la herida.

Porque hizo eso. –dice confundido.

Solo para agradecerte por salvarme. –dice ella.

Ahh, no piense mal, pero El gato negro no le gusta la competencia. –dice él.

Al decir eso se escuchan unas sirenas, el dúo reacciona y corren hacia Leonore para escapar de la policía.

**(Casa del Macho)**

Empezaba amanecer y la familia (con Frida, Facundo y Zoe) desayunaba. Seguían comiendo, separaban a Zoe y Frida por el hecho de que todavía no se soportan.

Granpapi aun trataba de timar a Axel. Pero todo fue en vano por el hecho de que Axel siempre ganaba.

Llego la hora de irse a la escuela.

Te digo, Axel tiene el potencial para ser un supervillano, si tan solo lo pudieras persuadir para que se interese… -no pudo terminar la frase.

Papá, en primer lugar Axel dejo bien claro de que no quiere ser parte de todo esto, segundo aun si quisiera dudo mucho de que él se volviera un supervillano, y tercero no adopte a Axel para esto, lo hice para que tuviera una familia, es un buen chico él se merecía una desde el principio.

Viva pantalones. –decía el Sr. Chapí arriba del burro.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que lo conocí.

**Flash back**

Se miraba a Rodolfo algo triste por el hecho de que Manny no pasaba mucho tiempo con él. En eso se sienta en una banca.

En eso un chico como de 14 años, con la ropa algo rota aparece.

Se encuentra bien Sr. –dijo el chico.

No, no me encuentro muy bien.

Cuál es el problema. –dijo el chico.

No te interesaría, apuesto que tienes cosas mucho mejores que hacer que hablar conmigo. –dijo desanimado.

Pues no orita no tengo nada mejor que hacer. –dijo él. –sé lo que necesita, relajarse. Y se cómo hacerlo.

Gracias niño, pero no e….

Nada de peros usted vendrá, se relajara y se sentirá bien, me oyó.

Está bien, en todo esto cómo te llamas.

Me llamo… Axel.

**Fin del Flash back.**

Desde ese día (aunque no oficial) formo parte de la familia. –dijo Rodolfo sonriendo.

**(En la escuela Leone)**

Los chicos estaban saliendo de clases, pero Manny fue a la biblioteca para ver a su madre, por lo de anoche.

Oye mamá como te sientes. –dijo preocupado.

Bien mijo, me siento bien. –dijo ella.

Es que escuchamos que Django regreso y El gato negro… -dijo Frida.

Como dije estoy bien.

En eso llego Axel, Facundo y Zoe.

Hola Sra. María. –dijo Axel. –como estas por lo de anoche.

A bien Axel, estoy bie… no pudo terminar la frase porque vio la venda en el brazo de Axel.

Eehh Axel que te paso en el brazo. –dijo María.

Es cierto Axel desde la mañana te quise preguntar eso. –dijo Manny.

El pensado con desesperación. –es que me caí de la cama.

Esa cortada no parece un moretón, parece más como si te hubieses peleado. –dijo Frida

Hay por favor Frida, alguna vez has visto a Axel pelear, yo si creo que se golpeo al caerse de la cama. –dijo ella cubriendo a su amigo.

Lo que pasa es que… en eso suena el teléfono.

Al ver quien era vio que era su jefe. Por primera vez estaba agradecido de que su jefe le hablara.

Lo siento pero tenemos que irnos a trabajar. –dijo mientras Axel, Facundo salen corriendo seguidos por Zoe.

Cuando los dejaron solos, a Manny y Frida no le dieron importancia, pero a María le intrigaba por el hecho de que reconoció la venda en el brazo de Axel, era igual a la que le dio al Gato Negro.

**(Con El Dr. Escorpio)**

Se ve como una cámara de gas y persona incide dentro de ella, entonces, el Dr. Escorpio activa una palanca en la se libera un gas el chico empieza a sentirse raro, seguido de un grito de dolor intenso. Mientras que el Dr. Escorpio reía sin parar. El grito del joven psicópata empieza a deformarse tomando otro aspecto, después sale de la cámara, solo se ve dos siluetas negras.

-sí, estás listo. –dijo el villano sonriendo

Si, siento el poder, me siento diferente a como era antes. –dijo él.

Estupendo, no puedo esperar a que comience el entretenimiento. –dijo el Dr. Sonriendo.

¿Qué entrenamiento? –dice él confundido.

Se muestra un muro, con varias fotos, eran de héroes y villanos. Y en la cima estaba el Gato Negro.

Antes de enfrentar a tu objetivo, debemos ver de que estas hecho ahora. –dijo el Dr. Escorpio. –con quien quieres iniciar.

La silueta del psicópata transformado empieza a ver, hasta que se quedo observando una. Entonces la golpeo. –con él comenzare. –dijo él.

Dr. Escorpio mira la foto golpeada.

Mmm, que interesante elección, jajajaja. –dijo agarrándola.

**(Casa del Macho)**

Estaban los chicos esperando a Rodolfo para la comida.

Para ser veloz, se tarda mucho tu papá. –exclamo Zoe.

Si, ya se tardo tanto que Granpapi está haciendo eso de nuevo. –dijo Axel.

¿Qué cosa? –dijo Facundo.

Esta mordisqueando su mano mientras duerme. –dijo Axel.

Y eso es malo. –decía Facundo.

No, la última vez se estaba comiendo su pie. –dijo Manny.

Viva pantalones. –dijo sr Chapí.

**(En el centro de la ciudad)**

White pantera estaba comprando los víveres para el hogar

Es todo –dice la cajera

Si, es todo –dice Rodolfo.

El chico se empieza a retirar.

¡Oiga! –Rodolfo exclama con un grito al empacador

Que pasa señor -dice el chico asustado

Olvide darte propina –dice Rodolfo.

Gra…gracias, eso creo. –dice el chico empacador

Cuando Rodolfo sale de la tienda al momento se escucha una gran explosión y mucha gente salía corriendo.

Que estará pasando.-dice Rodolfo. –White Pantera.

En eso se convierte en White pantera y se dirige corriendo al lugar de la escena al llegar solo se ve una nube de humo.

Quien podrá ser para crear una explosión de tal semejanza.-dice White pantera

Alguien cubierto por el humo se le acerca lentamente mientras decía.

Aplastare a cualquiera que se me interponga, ¡**y tú serás mi primera víctima!** -decía el desconocido, mientras se tronaba los dedos.

Continuara…

Proximo


	7. Cuentas pendientes parte 2

**El Gato Negro**

**Cuentas pendientes parte 2**

Se mira a White Pantera enfrente del nuevo villano, el villano era alto (como 1.98), musculoso, la columna se le veía algo salida, color de piel grisácea con escamas de reptil y ojos color violeta.

Tú serás mi primera víctima. –dice un ser.

Como osas perturbar la tranquilidad de los habitantes. –dice White pantera. – ¿quién eres?

mmm… Llamame… ¡**DESFIBRADOR! **– dijo él.

Pantera se le queda viendo.

Deslizador, que clase de nombre es ese. –dice él.

Él villano se enoja.

Des-fi-bra-dor. –dijo con un tono furico.

Ah, Desfibrador, lo siento tanto, pero no se te pudo ocurrir un nombre menos complicado. –dice White pantera.

Grrr. –en eso desfibrador golpea el suelo haciendo temblar todo lugar.

No importa lo fuerte que seas, no te tengo miedo. –dice pantera y le la una patada que lo manda a volar.

En eso cuando White pantera lo va a buscar, no lo encuentra, en eso desfibrador aparece detrás de él, dándole un golpe que deja muy atareado al héroe, entonces desfibrador lo toma del cuello.

Así que no tienes miedo. –dice él. –lo vas a sentir.

**(En la casa del Macho) **

Se oye tocar la puerta. Al abrirla, se ve a un anciano, tenía cabello canoso, un poco más alto que granpapi, tenía puesto una bata blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo.

Su nombre es Roberto Rodríguez, es el abuelo de Facundo, en su juventud fue un científico reconocido en el mundo, hizo muchas investigaciones y muchos inventos, pero mucho más envejecía, empezó a tener problemas de memoria, tenia memoria aleatoria, a veces estaba en el presente pero otras veces se le iba las momentos muy largos o momentos de su juventud.

Abuelo, porque estás aquí. –dice Facundo.

Aquí donde. –dice el viejo.

En la casa de los Rivera. –dice Facundo.

Ah, cierto. –dijo él. –vine para decirte que tu mamá, te envía saludos y que vendrá la semana próxima.

Aah, gracias abuelo. –dice Facundo. –oye porque no te quedas, estamos en la hora de la comida, solo falta que venga Rodolfo.

O está bien, traje también algún refrigerio. –dice mostrando una bolsa.

Y la familia comenzó a comer, platicaban, preguntándole cosas al abuelo de Facundo.

Así que tienes problemas de memoria, y a veces no recuerdas nada. –dice Granpapi.

Si, pasa por tantos experimentos que pruebas en ti mismo. –dice él.

No es algo difícil tener esa cosa. –dice Frida.

Tiene sus dificultades, es verdad. –dice él.

En eso la cara de Roberto se queda en blanco y dice:

Oigan de qué estábamos hablando.

De que me ibas a dar 500 dólares. –dice granpapi.

Y a mi 100. –dijo Frida.

A mi igual. –dice Manny.

Tengo problemas de memoria, no soy estúpido. –dice Roberto.

**(Con Axel y Facundo)**

Uff, vaya. –dice Facundo. –creo hay un problema.

Que pasa. –dice Axel

Axel, es sobre nuestros alter egos. –dice el.

Qué pasa con eso, no veo ningún problema. –dice Zoe.

Miren, lo que pasa es que perdemos tiempo al ir a la guarida y cambiarnos, y a veces estamos frente al peligro y no podemos hacer nada, sin hacer nada sospechoso. –dice Facundo. -

Tienes razón, que se le puede hacer. –dice Axel.

Estoy creando un dispositivo, para poder usarlo para transformarnos en nuestros alter egos en cualquier y hora que queramos. –dice él. –me enfoque en el dispositivo de tu traje Zoe.

Me siento alagada. –dice Zoe.

Y para cuándo estarán listos. –dice Axel.

Aun tengo que arreglar algunos detalles, pero como un par de semanas estará listo. –dice él.

Bueno, no veo ningún inconveniente. –dice Axel. –cambiando de tema, aun hay villanos afuera por capturar.

Escuche que han visto a Pandora en los alrededores. –dice Facundo.

Pandora. –dice Zoe. –la villana más buscada por todo el mundo, escuche que es una demonio, es muy peligrosa y que está loca.

Mmm, me pregunto cómo le haremos si no la topamos. –dice Axel.

Chicos, María acaba de llegar. –dice Granpapi.

**(Con White Pantera)**

Se mira a White pantera luchar contra el villano, pantera lo golpea con patadas pero parecía que muy apenas los sentía.

Eso es todo. –dice el villano con un tono burlón.

Apenas estoy iniciando. –dice él.

En eso White pantera comienza a correr a una increíble velocidad, y empieza a golpearlo, y hacia lo mismo, hasta que lo derribo.

No importa quién sea el villano, nadie puede vencer a White Panter...- no termina la frase porque Desfibrador le lanza un carro.

En eso el villano lo toma de las piernas, y empieza a azotarlo con lo que tuviera en frente.

Pues está viendo al primero. –dijo él. – y esta vez será para siempre.

Lo agarra del cuello y lo estrella contra el piso, y empieza a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo.

**(Casa del Macho)**

María va a la habitación de los chicos y mira a Axel lanzando una moneda y cae a una alcancía (de cerdito) perfectamente, empieza a ver a Axel.

Hola Axel, que haces. –dice María.

Solo acomodando unas cosas. –dice él.

Oye Axel, quería preguntarte, que estuviste haciendo la última noche. –dice María.

Estuve en el periódico, dándole algo a mi jefe. –dice él.

Muy bien. –dice ella.

Entonces se va.

No imposible, no puede ser él. –se dice a ella misma.

**(Con White Pantera) **

Pantera estaba muy golpeado y sangraba, pero aun se levantaba.

Es que no te rindes. –dice el villano.

Mientras exista el mal, jamás me detendré. –dice el.

En eso empieza a correr a una increíble velocidad, hasta impactar y comienza a golpearlo y no le da oportunidad de reaccionar. Hasta que lo derribo.

Parecía que él villano estaba vencido, hasta que lo vuelve agarrar del cuello.

Lo siento viejo, pero tiempo de jubilarse. –al decir eso, le da un golpe que hace temblar toda la ciudad. Y se crea una explosión.

Cuando se dispersa el humo, se mira a White pantera totalmente inconsciente. En eso Desfibrador toma sus botas y las empieza apretar hasta romperlas.

Pero eso no termina ahí, entonces agarra a pantera de nuevo y le quita su máscara, lo arroja al suelo.

Y comienza a reír alzando la máscara al aire.

Hora de la segunda victima.

_**Continuara….**_


	8. Cuentas pendientes parte 3

**El Gato Negro**

**Capitulo 7**

"_**Cuentas pendientes parte 3"**_

**(Casa del Macho)**

Estaba la familia viendo la televisión, en eso se miran una serie que trataba del gato negro, llamada: "El emisario de la mala suerte". Una serie muy popular que se creó por la fama del Gato Negro. Todos les gusta esa serie (hasta Frida), pero Manny era el único que no le gustaba. El episodio que miraban era cuando El gato negro y Otto, participaron en la carrera de los villanos y ganaron, quitándole a los Rivera (Gran papi y el tigre) su invicto.

-mmm, nada mal. –decía Zoe con desinterés. –dios, se vio genial (pensó, haciéndole ojos a Axel).

Zoe, estas bien. –decia Axel.

Zoe reacciona. –Ehh, sí!, Estoy bien. –decía con una sonrisa inocente.

-Hyyyay, ese fue mi capitulo favorito. –dice Frida.

Manny la mira a Frida algo molesto.

Ahh, vamos Manny, solo lo digo por la serie. –dice algo nerviosa.

Si además, lo hizo mal la acrobacia del vehículo. –decía Facundo. –eso no fue lo que yo,….fotografié (decía entre dientes)

Ay porfavor, yo he vivido en esta ciudad toda mi vida, y lo he hecho todo y nadie le da importancia y el solo está un año y lo idolatran cada vez que hace una fechoría. –decía Manny.

Pero de pronto.

Estas son las últimas noticias. –decia la reportera. –White Pantera fue gravemente herido en una pelea y ahora fue transportado al hospital para recuperación.

Esa noticia impacto a la familia (pero más a Axel).

¡Hay que ir al hospital pronto! –dice Axel.

**(Con el Dr. Scorpion)**

Se observa la silueta del villano sentado enfrente de un gran monitor. Al observar la noticia, una pequeña risa salió de él. En eso aparece una sombra junto a él.

Sr. Esta seguro que puede confiar en él. –dijo él. –ese chico es muy perturbado.

Yo no confió en nadie. –dice el villano. –solo lo uso como conejillo de indias.

Parece que la copia de ese suero, es increíble. –dice él.

No te dejes engañar, como dijiste es una copia, no está ni siquiera lejos del poder de la original. –dice el villano.

Él compañero solo se le queda mirando asombrado.

Veras mi sirviente, yo hace un año era normal, un simple hombre de ciencias, aficionado con las leyendas místicas. Muchos miran a las leyendas como simples historias, pero yo las considere una ciencia, un dia había encontrado, lo que tarde muchos años, un antiguo templo de "Quetzalcoatl", el dios creador, el amo de la vida, etc. Encontré un manantial sagrado, que según las leyendas esa agua la había creado el mismo Quetzacoatl, para la creación del hombre, según decía que no solo los creo ahí, también los hizo perfectos, en todo sentido. –decía el villano.

Que quiere decir Sr. –dice el otro.

Bueno veras, Quetzacoatl, los hizo como él, perfectos, pero también eran imperfectos, por sus limitaciones del cuerpo. Esa agua tenía propiedades de aumentar las habilidades humanas, lo que la ciencia llama: el hombre perfecto ó super humano. –decia él

Superhumano? Osea con poderes y esas cosas. –dice el otro.

Jajaja, no, esas personas tienen también limites, yo me refiero a perfectas, que se adaptan a cualquier situación. –dice él. –el único inconveniente es que la persona también sufre algunos cambios.

¿Qué clase de cambios?

Que no ves, acaso está ciego. –dice mientras se levantaba. –Por eso lo estudiaba, para ver si podía saltarme esa parte, pero por culpa de ese felino negro, no fue asi.

**(FLASH BACK)**

Se veía un científico siendo perseguido por el Gato negro (de 14 años), hasta llegar a un laboratorio.

Bien hasta aquí llegaste, Doc. –decia El gato negro.

Porfavor, solo porque detuviste el espíritu del tigre, piensas que estoy derrotado. -decia él.

Pues yo creo que sí. –decía en tono burlón.

En eso el Cientifico, saca como una arma, pero antes de que pudiera usarla, El gato negro dispara y da a un contenedor de agua, al romperse este cae sobre el científico, pero también le cayó al gato negro a los ojos.

Después que el laboratorio se destruyera, el científico logra escapar.

Horas después.

Se mira al científico en una de las alcantarillas. En eso siente un gran dolor en su cuerpo.

Que está pasando. –decia con mucho dolor.

En eso, la piel de su mano empieza a caerse, hasta que se convirtió en una tenaza.

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH.

**(Fin del Flash back)**

Un momento dice que también le cayó al gato negro. –pregunta.

Si, por eso cree a ese villano, para ver que cambios sufrió él. –dice. –el agua de quetzacoatl, no tiene que ser mucha para modificar el cuerpo.

**(Con la familia Rivera)**

Se mira a la Familia Rivera muy preocupada.

Quien pudo hacer esto. –dice Manny preocupado.

No lo se. –dice Frida.

Axel estaba en shock.

Axel estas bien. –dice Zoe preocupada.

Axel no responde.

-Zoe, su padre está hospitalizado, esto es demasiado para él. –dice Facundo.

En eso llega Maria con los ojos llorosos.

Mamá como esta papá- dice Manny.

Snif… tu padre se encuentra en estado de coma. –dice María.

Eso sorprende a la familia, junto a los demás.

Por dios, mi propio hijo en coma. –dijo granpapi.

En eso se escuchan las más ambulancias. Y miran que hospitalizaban a otros héroes. (Como sombrero de plata, industriolista, etc)

Qué ocurre?- dice el doctor.

Doctor, aparecieron en la puerta. –dice la enfermera.

Por dios. –dice Axel.

**(En casa del Macho)**

Axel estaba aun en shock, Manny lo ve.

-Hermano estas bien. –dice él.

-No, he estado solo toda mi vida, y luego lo conocí, para serte sincero, es la primera ves que consideraba a alguien como un padre. –decia Axel.

Tranquilo, estará bien, papá no se dejara vencer fácilmente. –decia Manny.

Axel mira al suelo.

Prometo, que hare pagar a quien le hizo esto a nuestro padre Axel. –decia Manny. –Juro que lo hare!.

En eso Manny se va.

Yo también lo juro. –decía Axel mientras sus ojos amarillos brillaban.

**(Más tarde)**

Se mira a Manny, sentado en la azotea muy pensativo, en eso aparece Frida.

Eehhh, estas bien. –dice ella.

Como pudo pasarle esto a mi papá Frida. -dice el muy triste. –quien pudo hacerlo.

-No lo se Manny, sea quien sea, es demasiado fuerte. –dice Frida.

No importa, juro que me la va pagar. –dice Manny.

En eso se escucha una explosión cerca, en eso van a ver que era. Al llegar todo estaba destrozado.

Pero que paso aquí. –dice Frida.

No lo se pero, no te distraigas. –dice El Tigre.

En eso, Frida se avienta para moverlo, y esquivaron un auto que fue arrojado con mucha fuerza.

Strike. –dice una sombra.

Quien eres? –dice Manny.

Te gusto el remodelado de tu padre. –dice él.

T-t-u, LE HICISTE ESO!-dice Manny furioso.

Claro que si, crees que debi darle mas golpes o…. –no pudo terminar con la frase por que el tigre lo lleno de muchos golpes, hasta que lo derribo.

Eso es por mi padre. –dice Manny.

Entonces Desfibrador lo mira y dice. –esa es toda tu fuerza.

Manny lo quería golpear otra vez, pero el villano lo aparta con una patada.

Manny! –grita Frida.

Frida (como plata) va a su lado.

Quien eres?-grita Frida.

Llámame DESFIBRADOR.

Frida lo ve confusa.

Deslasador? Dice ella.

No!, Desfibrador.

Delucador. –dice ella

Des-Fi-Bra-Dor.

Descarvador?

Por dios Santo. –En eso Desfibrador golpea el piso. – seras la primera en morir.

Desfibrador corre a gran velocidad, pero Plata lo esquiva, el villano hace otro intento, pero falla cada vez. Hasta que se harta y aplaude creando una onda de aire que la desequilibra.

Estaba a punto de golpearla, pero El tigre contiene el golpe con su mano, y lo lanza lejos.

Manny!-dice plata feliz.

Frida aparta él es mío. –dice él.

En eso Manny lo ataca con toda su rabia, le lanza golpes muy fuertes, patadas, garras y finalmente un rugido más fuerte de lo normal.

Desfibrador estaba de rodillas.

Quieres ayudar Frida? –dice Manny.

Si!

En eso plata empieza a golpear también con mucha fuerza, y combinaron ataques hasta que derribaron al villano.

Te rindes. –dice Manny.

En eso el villano golpea al tigre. –Jamas. Para después tomar unas cadenas gruesas y empezar a golpearlo con ellas (Frida logra esquivarlo).

En eso las cadenas se rompen.

Pero que?

El Tigre y Plata miran arriba del edificio para ver una sombra de ojos dorados.

Cuando la sombra salta, es iluminado por la luna y cae en frente de El Tigre y Plata, era El Gato Negro.

Que haces aquí. –dice Manny

Vine a ayudar. –dice el antihéroe.

Tú!-Grita desfibrador. – como ansiaba nuestro reencuentro.

Reencuentro? –Dice El Gato negro confuso.

Que no te acuerdas, era de noche, yo un chico villano con un plan para destruir a la ciudad y luego tu apareces. –dice él.

Eres ese lunático, que te paso.-dice él

Me puse en forma. –dice sarcásticamente. –que suerte, saldaremos cuentas pendientes con mis dos peores enemigos.

Ya estas derrotado, como haras eso. –dice el tigre.

Entonces el villano, empieza a retener aire, y empieza a ponerse tieso, de la nada sus masa muscular empieza a crecer y comenzó a crecer hasta los 2.33, y finaliza con una sonrisa.

Asi!- dice mirándolos abajo.

Los 3 lo miran sorprendidos. Luego el gato negro y plata miran al tigre–ya se, no debí preguntar.

Prepárense para ser mis victimas. –dice Desfibrador dice corriendo hacia ellos.

Continuara...


	9. Cuentas pendientes ultima parte

**El Gato Negro**

**Capitulo 8**

"**Cuentas pendientes: Ultima parte"**

Se mira al villano corriendo para atacar al Gato Negro.

Pero él lo esquiva (igual Manny y Frida) muy apenas. Pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que crea una ráfaga de aire que los envía a volar.

-oh God, esto no será sencillo. –dice el Gato Negro incorporándose.

En eso el Tigre lo agarra de su saco.

-Que haces aquí. –dice El Tigre.

-Eeehh, chicos… -dice Plata.

-Momento Frida….-dice el gato.

-Ya te lo dije vine ayudar. –dijo El Gato Negro.

-Chicos! –dice Plata.

-Espera Frida.. –dice El tigre.

-Yo no pedí tu ayuda. –dice el tigre algo furioso.

-CHICOS! –grita Plata.

-¡QUE! –dicen los dos.

-¡CUIDADO!

Miran a un coche que se aproximaba a ellos. En eso lo esquivan.

-AAAAgh, FALLE! –dice Desfibrador, siguiendo aventando autos.

Plata mira a los chicos.

-Manny, creo que deberíamos aceptar la oferta de El Gato. –dice Plata.

-Porque, yo ya lo tenía controlado. –dice Manny.

Entonces, el tigre corre hacia Desfibrador evitando los autos, hasta que Manny le da una patada, pero apenas lo movió, pero continua atacando, Manny lo agarra de su cabello.

-Te tengo. –dice Manny.

-Enserio? –dice sonriendo el villano.

Pero el tigre siente una sobrecarga eléctrica que lo avienta muy lejos.

-A-A-Alguien apunto la matricula. –dice Manny muy atareado.

-¡Manny! –grita Plata.

Entonces Desfibrador corre hacia El gato negro y Plata.

-Muévete!-dice El gato negro empujando a Frida.

Eso provoca que Desfibrador tome al Gato negro con un brazo.

-ahora te tengo, minino- dice el villano.

-Cállate. –dice disparándole una bola de gas.

Aaaahhhhhg

El villano lo arroja lejos chocándolo contra un poster.

En eso el gato negro se levanta y recarga su arma.

-y estoy calentando, Descarvador. –dice el antihéroe.

-Es DESFIBRADOR!.

-Como sea. –dice el gato poniéndose en guardia.

Y corre hacia él con intención de atacar.

(En el Hospital)

Se mira María en la sala de espera con Granpapi.

-Dios, como crees que este Rodolfo. –dice ella con los ojos llorosos.

-tranquila, sé que mi hijo estará bien, aunque es algo estúpido, es fuerte. –dice Granpapi.

-Lo que más me preocupa es el impacto que dará a los chicos. –dice María.

-Tienes razón, Manny nunca había visto así, y Axel pues de él, no sé. –dice el.

-Se debe sentir peor que Manny, Axel nunca conoció a sus padres. –dice María. –Rodolfo ha sido lo más cercano, al verlo así, debió devastarlo.

(Flashback)

En la casa del Macho.

María escucha el sonido de una guitarra, que venía de la azotea.

Cuando fue a la azotea, pudo ver a Axel tocando la guitarra.

María se le acerca lentamente hasta que hace ruido, eso hace que Axel interrumpa su melodía.

-Lo siento, te interrumpí. –dice María.

-no importa, María. –dice Axel.

-Que tocas. –dice María.

-Es algo que toco, nomas. –dice Axel.

-Podrías tocarla, para ver como suena. –dice María.

-Bueno. –dice Axel.

Entonces Axel empieza tocar la guitarra. (Song: Ritual Dance by Kaki King)

Cuando termina María le aplaude.

-Bravo. –dice María.

En eso María ve una lágrima en el ojo del muchacho. En eso María lo abraza.

(Fin del Flash Back)

-(aun con ojos llorosos) Axel, realmente sufre. –dice María.

En eso el Doctor aparece.

-Sra. Rivera. –dice el Dr.

-Como esta él Dr. –dice María.

-Hemos podido estabilizar. –dice el médico.

-Gracias a dios. –dice María.

-Pero aun continúa en coma. –dice el Dr. –pero no fue por todos esos golpes.

-A que se refiere Dr. –dice Granpapi.

(Con El Gato negro)

El antihéroe le dispara al villano, pero este también las empieza a esquivar.

Pero también es golpeado por el Tigre.

-Que te pareció, bato. –dice el Tigre.

Grrr. –en eso el villano va lanzando golpes al Tigre, pero el chico logra esquivar.

No obstante Manny sin darse cuenta choca contra una pared. Fue la oportunidad para que Desfibrador lo agarrara.

-veo que te falta energía. –dice el villano. –que tal una recarga.

Entonces empieza a electrocutarlo.

AAAAggh.

Manny! –Plata va ayudarlo, pero el villano la agarra y la arroja contra una pared.

Pero antes de impactarse, El gato negro logra interceptarla.

-changos, Gracias. –dice Plata.

-Agradece luego. –dice el antihéroe.

Entonces El gato negro, golpea al villano con su revólver, y eso hace soltar al tigre. Sin embargo el gato negro no deja de golpearlo, hasta derribarlo.

-Te rindes. –dice apuntándolo con su arma.

-Jamás. –Golpea al suelo, haciendo escombros para retroceder al Gato negro.

El antihéroe lo esquiva todo.

Pero Desfibrador lo agarra y lo estrella contra el suelo.

-Ahora si, es tu fin. –dice desfibrador.

Entonces aparece un Leonore que le dispara, para atropellarlo después, aventándolo lejos.

-y como te trata la vida. –dice otto.

-Porque tardaste tanto. –dice el gato negro.

-Porque estaba haciendo esto. –le muestra una bala roja.

- una bala. –dice confundido.

-No es solo una bala, esta es una bala explosiva, la cree con nitroglicerina y fosforo rojo. –dice Otto. – esto te ayudara, lo malo es que solo cree una, por la prisa, así que tienes una oportunidad.

En eso El gato negro pasa por Manny y Frida.

-Mira El tigre, tengo un plan para derrotarlo, pero necesitó que me ayuden. –dice El gato negro.

-y porque te ayudaría. –dice Manny.

-para que vengues a tu padre. –dice él.

Manny lo ve mientras piensa.

-ok, pero solo por esta vez. –dice El tigre.

-ok, este es plan. –dice el antihéroe. –Otto lo distraerá para llevarlo a un lugar completamente oscuro, cuando casi no pueda ver, ustedes lo golpeara para derribarlo, y yo hare el resto.

Ok. –dicen todos y se suben al carro.

En eso Otto, con el auto empieza a dispararle con sus armas, entonces Desfibrador lo persigue, pero Otto usa maniobras evasivas, lo hace hasta que llegan en una bodega que estaba oscura.

-ok, ahora es su turno vamos. –les dice.

Entonces el tigre y plata empiezan a llamar la atención del villano, haciéndolo enojar.

Desfibrador los sigue dentro de la bodega y como lo dijo el gato negro, el tenia problemas para ver. Entonces empezaron a golpearlo, pero el villano se negaba a caer.

Hasta que Manny se le ocurrió algo.

-Frida, sosten eso. –le lanza su garra.

- ya entiendo. –entonces Frida empieza a tomar distancia.

Como resultado Desfibrador se tropieza con la cadena, y cae al suelo.

Muy bien ahora salgan y cierren la puerta. –dice el gato negro.

Lo hacen, y todo queda completamente oscuro.

-Dónde demonios estas? –dice Desfibrador lazando golpes al aire.

-aquí. –dice dándole un golpe.

El villano trata de acertar un golpe, pero no puede ver por la oscuridad, en cambio por el gato negro, es otro caso, ya que posee la habilidad de ver en la oscuridad, el antihéroe le empieza a llenar de golpes la cara (ya que el villano estaba de rodillas) hasta derribarlo.

-yo tengo el poder, aplaste a todos los fuertes…..-dice el villano. –porque no puedo deshacerme de ti.

Desfibrador solo podía ver unos ojos amarillos en la oscuridad.

-Porque no es tu dia. –dice cargando la bala a su revólver mientras toma distancia. – y hablando de eso, como te dije la ultima vez….."Te traje algo de mala suerte".

En eso dispara y cuando la bala impacto creó una explosión que mando volar al villano (pero también al gato negro) fuera de la bodega.

-Changos, vaya bala. –dice Manny.

-Aja.

En eso sale el gato negro algo mareado por la explosión.

Se acerca los demás.

Estas bien. –dice Otto.

Si lo estoy. –dice El gato negro.

Seriously you will be well, about your father.. –dice otto.

Yes, I'll be now. –dice El gato negro.

-oigan de que hablan- dicen Manny

-Nada importante. –dice otto.

-Una pregunta, realmente estas bien. –dice Frida.

-si lo estoy. –dice El gato negro.

En eso el puño de Frida golpea a El gato negro. Y eso sorprendió a Manny.

-Y eso porque fue. –dice sobándose la cara.

-Eso es por a ver jugado con mis sentimientos hace un año. –dice Frida algo molesta.

-Pensé que ya lo habías superado. –dice el gato negro.

-pues sí, mira me caes bien y todo eso, pero aun me la debías. –decía Frida.

-Bueno, creo que me lo merecía. –dice el gato negro.

(En el hospital)

Maria estaba muy pensativa por lo que dijo el Dr.

(Flash back)

-Que quiere decir que Dr. –dice granpapi.

-que descubrimos que esos golpes, no le causaron el coma. –dice el Dr. –fue por envenenamiento.

-¿Envenenamiento? –dice María. –lo envenenaron acaso.

Exacto. –dice el Dr.

(Fin del Flash Back)

-Envenenado, quien pudo hacerlo.-piensa María.

(Con El gato negro)

El gato negro se acerca a Desfibrador.

-Bien dime quien o que te convirtió en eso. –dice el gato negro.

-Que haces. –dice Manny.

-Tigre piensa, el solo no pudo convertirse en eso, debió haber tenido ayuda. –dice otto.

-Asi es asi que dime quien fue tu socio. –dice el gato negro.

-¿Socio? –dice una voz.

El no es un socio, sino un peón. –dice un hombre encapuchado.

-¿Quién eres? –dice el gato negro.

-Si no hablas con las buenas, será por las malas. –dice Tigre atacándolo con sus garras, pero las garras se rompen.

-pero que?. ….

-Lo siento minino rayado, suerte para la próxima. –dice golpeándolo con su pinza.

El golpe derriba fácilmente al Tigre.

¡Manny!-dice Frida.

¿Quién eres? –dice El gato negro.

-Tu puedes llamarme …..Dr. Scorpion.

Ambos se quedan mirando sus caras.

Continuara…


	10. Encuentros peligrosos

**El Gato Negro **

**Capitulo 9**

"**Encuentros Peligrosos"**

El villano estaba vestido solo con una gabardina negra, con la manga izquierda rota por su tenaza, y su cara estaba cubierta por una capucha negra por lo que no era visible su rostro.

-El Gato Negro!, que emocionante! –decía el villano con un tono sarcástico.

Empezó aplaudir el villano.

-Bravo, lo lograste… ya veo porque eres el villano #1 de la ciudad. –dice el villano.

Se observa al grupo mirando al villano y viceversa.

-¿Quién eres? –dice el Gato Negro.

-Ya te lo dije… alguien resulto ser sordo. –dice el villano.

-Tú tienes algo que ver con este villano. –dice Otto señalando a Desfibrador que estaba inconsciente.

-aaahhh, creo que ya conocieron a mi empleado. –dice Dr. Scorpion.

-Tú tienes que ver con esto!. –le dice el Tigre exaltado.

-Sí. –dice tranquilamente. –fue un pequeño experimento, y aunque no dio el resultado debido, si fue aceptable. –dice él tranquilamente.

En eso El tigre en un momento de ira se disponía a atacar al villano. Lo derribo por una tacleada, y lo empezó a golpear. Sin embargo, el villano lo toma del cuello con su mano normal (la derecha).

-Manny!-dice Frida preocupada.

Manny trataba de zafarse, pero el villano era fuerte.

-Lo siento, El Tigre… ya paso el tiempo en que me interesabas. –Al decir esto, el villano lo arroja con mucha fuerza.

En eso Otto lo atrapa, el impulso fue tan fuerte que también se los llevas, pero logran aterrizar sin muchos problemas.

-Estas bien. –dice Otto.

-oye… desde… desde cuando… desde cuando tienes un hermano gemelo. –dice Manny con los ojos dando vueltas.

-Eeehhh…Tomare eso como un sí. –dice Otto.

En eso el Dr. Scorpion lanza una piedra al gato negro, esta piedra iba a una gran velocidad.

El gato negro lo esquiva sin problema.

-mmm, interesante. –dice el villano. –he observado que puedes ver en lugares oscuros.

-eso parece. –dice el antihéroe.

-las aguas del manantial de quetzalcoatl, si es impresionante. –dice Dr Scorpion.

-¿Las que? –dice el gato negro confuso.

-no lo entenderías, aun si lo intentas. –dice el villano.

-Entiende esto. –dice disparándole.

Pero las balas las esquivaba o no le penetraban, como si su cuerpo fuera de acero.

En eso el villano de un salto llega al gato y le da un golpe en el estomago lanzándolo lejos.

-pfff, aaghh, eso dolió. –dice sobándose.

-Interesante!, tu resistencia es asombrosa. –dice Dr. Scorpion.

En eso El tigre y Otto rasguñan la espalda del villano con sus garras.

-que te pareció eso. –dice el tigre.

Otto solo se puso en guardia.

El villano voltea inmediatamente, entonces el gato negro lo golpea con su revólver.

Y Plata lo tumba golpeándolo en las piernas.

-Por los aztecas, no tengo tiempo para esto. –dice el villano irritado.

En eso, Dr. Scorpion destruye el piso como distracción y empieza a atacar uno por uno.

Toma a Plata de su capa y le da vueltas hasta aventarla.

Frida al chocar, al levantarse empieza a vomitar.

Después va por Otto (fue más rápido), quien lo toma de su frente y lo choca contra el suelo y lo choca contra una pared.

Después toma al Gato Negro con su mano y al Tigre con su tenaza.

-Suéltame, maldito. –dice el tigre.

El gato negro y el tigre tratan de soltarse pero no podían.

-Porque creaste ha ese villano. –dice El gato negro.

-Pero ya lo dije, "Experimento Cientifico" –dice el villano.

-¿experimento científico? –dice el tigre enojado. –no soy muy listo, pero no veo nada de ciencia en esto…Me las pagaras, por a verlo creado. Si el fue derrotado, tu también lo seras.

-Así, su primera víctima fue tu padre, ¿verdad? …jajajaja. –dice El villano.

- que es tan gracioso. –dice El Tigre.

-Te diré algo irónico… tu padre realmente era el mejor superhéroe que había en esta ciudad.- dice el villano.

Ambos se le quedan mirando muy confundidos.

- Ya que mi conejillo de indias, no dejo en coma a tu padre…. ¡FUI YO! –dice muy orgulloso.

-MALDITO INFELIZ! –dice El gato negro.

Eso hasta sorprendió a Manny.

-Verán yo estuve ahí, cuando sucedió. –dice Dr. Scorpion.

(Flash Back) (Ver cap "Cuentas pendientes parte 2")

Estaba Desfibrador golpeando a White Pantera, hasta que nuestro héroe.

Entonces agarra el cuerpo del héroe y dice.

-Despejen. –al decir eso el villano lo electrocuta.

Entonces cuando Desfibrador le iba lanzar el ultimo golpe, White Pantera sostiene los puños del villano.

-Pero que? –dice el villano sorprendido.

-Mi turno. –dice el héroe.

Lo agarra del brazo y lo empieza a chocar contra el suelo, y lo empieza a llenar de patadas.

-Como dije ningún villano, podrá derrotar a White Pantera! –dice el héroe.

Cuando desfibrador iba corriendo para envestirlo nuestro héroe se impone a la fuerza del villano. Y White pantera tumba a Desfibrador.

Desfibrador estaba ya muy agotado. Y fue una patada de White Pantera que dejo inconsciente a Desfibrador.

-wwwuuuu, esto se acabo. –dice el ya aliviado y se toca su brazo. –Madre mia, creo que necesito vacaciones.

En eso oye a alguien aplaudiéndole. Era el Dr Scorpion.

-Bravo…Realmente eres el gran héroe de Cd. Milagro –dice Dr. Scorpion.

-¿Quién eres? –dice el héroe.

-solo soy un científico. –dice el villano.

En eso Desfibrador despierta.

-Patrón, que haces aquí. –dice el otro villano.

-Tú eres su jefe? =dice White Pantera.

-Bueno, asi se dice o no. –dice el viillano.

-Bueno, te daras cuenta que no dejare que escapes. –dice White Pantera.

-oye , no tengo tiempo para esto, estoy esperando una llamada. –dice el Dr. Scorpion.

-Pues espera en la cárcel.-dice corriendo hacia el y le da una patada.

Al impactar se da cuenta que solo lo movió.

-Pero quee?

-Permíteme, mi turno. –en eso le da un golpe que lo avienta lejos.

Eso deja muy perplejo a White pantera.

En eso el Dr scorpion, con su pinza agarra sus piernas y empieza a apretar y a chocar contra sus alrededores incluso más fuerte que Desfibrador. Eso produce que las botas de Pantera empezaran a estropearse.

-Hora del gran final. –dice Dr. Scorpion.

De su columna empieza a separarse como otra columna vertebral que se transforma en una cola de escorpión.

-dime si sientes dolor. –dice el villano cuando lo pincha con su aguijón.

(Varios minutos después)

-Wow, patrón eso fue… -desfibrador no pudo terminar la frase porque el Dr Scorpion lo sostenía de la garganta con su mano.

-Te dije que quería evitar esto… otro error como este y lo que le paso a él te lo hare a ti multiplicado por 10. –dice Dr Scorpion.

-aja, ok…ok Patron no volverá a pasar.

Entonces White Pantera muy mal herido se levanta.

Los villanos lo ven.

-interesante, aun después de inyectarle mi veneno aun quiere seguir luchando, wow. –dice Dr. Scorpion. –bueno tu encárgate y no me falles de nuevo, sigue el plan.

-Ok patrón. –dice Desfibrador mientras iba a atacar al héroe.

(fin del Flash back)

-Eso fue lo que paso. –dice el villano.

-Tu maldito, lo vas a pagar. –dice Manny muy furioso.

-ay, Tigre como dije tu ya no me interesa. –dice el villano.

- como que ya no, nos conocemos, acaso? –dice el gato negro.

-hay vamos chicos, no me digan que ya se olvidaron de mi, hace un año, un científico que le mostraría un gran cambio a esta ciudad. –dice el villano.

Se quedan pensando, hasta que el gato negro dice:

-Dr. Jeikyl Jacobo Forks.

-Por fin. –dice el villano.

-Eres ese científico loco, quien robo mi cinturón y convoco al espíritu del tigre para conquistar a la ciudad. –dice Manny.

-"Fue solo un experimento científico, además todos miran al misticismo es una ciencia no reconocida. –dice el villano. –pero como te dije ya no me interesas. –al decir esto lo arroja muy fuerte.

Dr Scorpion voltea a ver al Gato negro.

-Pero tu, te empiezas a volver cada vez más interesante. –dice él. –y eso es un problema.

-como te volviste asi. –dice el gato negro.

-bueno, veras yo estaba investigando un agua mística, entonces tu apareciste y bueno imaginate el resto. –dice el villano.

(flash back)

Se mira un científico siendo perseguido por el gato negro.

-Alto ahí Doc, se acabo. –dice el antihéroe.

-claro que no, aun no. –dice el sosteniendo un arma.

Antes de disparar el gato negro, le dispara a un contenedor de agua que al romperse, empapa casi todo el cuerpo del científico, y también empapa poco al gato negro (también le cayo directamente a los ojos al antihéroe).

-Mis ojos, ayyy como arde. –grita el gato negro.

En eso llega otto y se lo lleva.

Pero no se mira señales del científico.

(Fin del Flash back)

-Realmente eres un verdadero loco. –dice el gato negro. – y no te veias como uno.

-Mira quién habla, no es verdad, Rivera Americano. –dice el villano en voz baja.

En eso El gato negro saca su revólver, pero el villano lo golpea y se la quita.

-Linda arma. –dice el villano. –espero que tengas la garantía. –al decir esto la empieza apretar hasta hacerla pedazos.

Y solo se mira al Gato negro tirado en el suelo alado de un revolver hecho trizas.

Y solo se escucha la risa del villano. -Lo siento compadre... hoy no hay mala suerte.

Continuara…..


	11. Recuerdos Retrospectivos

**El Gato Negro**

**Capitulo 10**

"**Recuerdos Retrospectivas"**

Se mira al gato negro tirado en el suelo, y al Dr. Scorpion destruyendo su arma mientras que el antihéroe solo lo veía. El Gato negro se levantaba pero adolorido, pero el villano lo patea.

-Te agradezco por convertirme en lo que soy ahora. –dice el villano.-hoy no tengo intenciones de asesinarte… asi que…hasta la próxima…ohh, te dejo a mi maton, tal vez estando en la cárcel de nuevo le enseñe a no volver a fallar… hasta la próxima héroe.

En eso el villano arroja como una granada en donde sale un humo espeso para después desaparecer.

En eso el gato negro se desmaya. Entonces le llega un recuerdo a su subconsciente, trataba de su primera vez aventura como el Gato Negro.

(Flash Back)

Se veía a Leonore recorriendo las calles.

-que te parece en iniciar ahí, Axel. –dice Facundo apuntando a una banda de criminales.

-Si, como menciono María, iniciemos desde lo más bajo. –dice Axel. –wow esto es intenso, Facundo.

-Ósea que ya no? –dice Facundo

-Nop, hay que hacerlo antes de volvernos gallinas. –dice Axel.

-Yo no soy un gallina. –dice Facundo algo ofendido.

-Nadie sabe quien se volverá gallina, así que vamos ve habla y... –dice Axel.

-Yo no quiero hablar!… -dice Facundo de repente.

-Bueno, que sugieres, que yo hable… ¡yo tampoco quiero hablar!… están de tu lado! –dice Axel casi gritando.

-Axel, soy malo para hablar! –dice Facundo casi gritando.

-AAAhhhggg, no eres tan malo, te lo aseguro Otto. –dice Axel.

-No me llames asi! Y Pásate para el asiento de atrás, bato. –dice Facundo.

-aaaaghh, ok….ok …ay esto es estúpido. –dice el mientras se pasaba para atrás.

(Fin del Flashback)

Cuando el gato negro despertó se dio cuenta que estaban en su base secreta y a su alrededor estaba Otto (sin su máscara y vendado) y Zoe.

-Ya despertaste. –dice Otto.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? –dice Zoe preocupada.

-Estoy bien. –dice El gato negro. –Esperen donde esta Manny y Frida?

-Antes de venir aquí, los deje en el hospital, nada grave… pero aun así lo necesitan. –dice Otto.

-ok, gracias. –dice el antihéroe mientras se levantaba.-que hora es?

-Ya son las 4 pm. –dice Facundo.

-exactamente, que fue lo que sucedió. –dijo Zoe.

-Bueno, lo que paso exactamente fue…-dijo Facundo.

Facundo empezó a contar todo lo que había sucedido en la noche. Al terminar el relato hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿qué haremos ahora Axel? –dice Facundo.

Axel no dice nada.

-¿Axel que haremos? –Pregunta nuevamente Facundo.

-¡No lo sé!...aahhg, no lo sé. –dijo Axel saliendo de ahí.

Facundo y Zoe se sorprendieron al oír eso de Axel, ya que él era de los que siempre sabia que hacer ante momentos difíciles.

-¡Axel! –dice Zoe tratando de ir con él.

Pero ya se había ido.

-Crees que este bien. –dice Zoe preocupada.

-Sus heridas psicológicas son más profundas que las físicas, tardara tiempo en reponerse -dice Facundo.

-Cuanto tiempo será? –pregunta ella.

-no estoy seguro. –dice él. –deberías ir con él, tal vez un amigo lo ayude a recuperarse más rápido.

-yo?.. Porque tu no vienes? –dice ella.

-Tú fuiste su primer amigo…además tengo que hacer algo. –dice viendo el revólver destruido de su compañero.

-ok. –dice ella mientras se iba.

(En la casa del Macho)

Axel estaba en la azotea con su guitarra, pero esta vez no la tocaba, su mirada parecía perdida.

-Axel, ¿como estas? –dice Zoe preocupada.

-Estoy bien. –dice él sin convencerla.

-No me la creo, ya dime como estas. –dice ella, exigiéndole.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN! DEJAME TRANQUILO. –dice gritando él.

-¡NO LO HARE! ¡No estas bien! – dice ella tomándolo del brazo.

-Que estoy bien. –sin darse cuenta la empuja con fuerza.

Ella se estrella con la pared.

-Zoe, lo siento… no se que…

-Déjalo asi, no pasa nada, eres tu el que me preocupa. –dice ella.

Ella al verlo, observa que está muy deprimido.

Ella lo mira tristemente.

-Axel ven conmigo, si. –dice ella, tomándolo del brazo.

Él va con ella sin resistirse.

Mientras caminaban por las calles, hasta que pasaron por el banco que trajeron recuerdos nostálgicos.

-je te acuerdas de este, lugar. –dice ella. –aquí fue donde nos conocimos.

(Flashback)

Esta Axel estaba caminando por la calle del banco. Y de pronto se escucha una explosión que llamo la atención del muchacho.

Era la cuervo negro robando el banco y estaba siendo perseguida por el tigre.

Axel mira la batalla, hasta que la cuervo le dispara al tigre con su laser, haciendo chocar al Tigre contra una pared. Pero la villana no mira que eso provoca que un pedazo del techo se desprendiera. Estaba a punto de impactar a la villana, pero Axel se avienta a ella para evitar ese repentino suceso.

Axel aterriza encima de la villana y solo se quedan mirando frente a frente.

(Fin del Flashback)

-je, es verdad. –dice él.

Axel sonríe de repente.

-en ese momento, me había enamorado de esa misteriosa villana…claro sin saber que eras tú. –dice Axel con algo sonrojado.

Zoe se sonroja.

-Aja, según también recuerdo, tratabas de cortejarme con tu alterego. –dice sonriendo.

-Eso no es precisamente cierto. –dice Axel algo avergonzado.

Claro que si. –dice ella.

-Bueno al menos no usaba a mi amigo como escusa para salir del problema. –dice él.

(Flashback)

Estaba la cuervo robando el banco. Entonces aparece El gato negro.

-Hola nena, necesitas ayuda. –dice tratando de verse cool.

-¡NO! –dice ella indiferente.

-Oye si no estás tan ocupada, te gustaría salir a… -no termina la frase.

-No! no me interesa. –dice fríamente.

-oohh vamos porque no quieres salir conmigo. –dice él algo triste.

-Primera, no confió en gente con nombres que tenga que ver con mininos y segundo .…eeeh… yo … yo estoy interesada en alguien mas. –dice ella sonriendo.

-Enserio? –dice decepcionado y algo enojado. –y se puede saber quién es el afortunado.

-EEEhhhhh… no creo que lo conoscas…. Se llama…eeehh, se llama, Axel. –dice ella con nervios.

(Fin del Flasback)

-Bueno, es que tenía que pensar en alguien rápido para que me dejaras en paz. –dice ella. –es que no quería que jugaran con mi corazón.

-Yo nunca lo haría. –dice él en voz baja.

-eehh

-Nada, nada. –dice él.

-Aun asi, eso no te importo, porque seguías insistiendo. –dice ella. –eras muy persistente, nunca te rendías.

-Bueno es que antes de saber que eras tu, realmente… realmente me había enamorado ti. Habia sentido algo que nunca antes había sentido–dice él.

Eso hace que se sonroje Zoe.

(Con Facundo)

Se observa a Facundo trabajando en el taller, con su fundidora de metal

-Espero que mi abuelo, no note que le falta un poco de este metal que tome de su laboratorio. –dice Facundo.

(Flashback)

-Oye abuelo, donde esta ese metal de que me hablaste. –dice Facundo.

-Hablas del "Cinerium", está en mi caja fuerte en el laboratorio, cuyo código no lo sabe nadie. –dice él, pero de repente. –de que estábamos hablando?

-Me ibas a decir el código de tu caja del laboratorio. –dice Facundo.

¿Enserio?, bueno, como mi memoria ya no es muy buena, asi que lo tengo apuntado en mi ropa interior. –dice mientras se la quita estirándosela.

Eso sorprende a Facundo.

-A ver, es esta. –dice mostrándosela.

-Abuelo, como puedes hacer eso sin quitarte los pantalones. –dice el abrumado.

-NO LO SE! –dice preocupado.

(Fin del flashback)

-muy bien, a trabajar. –dice poniendo el metal liquido a una caja de acero.

(Con Axel y Zoe)

-ahh si, y perdón por lo del beso. –dice él.

-No te disculpes… -dice sonrojada.

(Flashback)

El antihéroe solo podía ver cómo su amada estaba llorando. Sin saber qué hacer, solo alzo la mirada de la villana hacia su rostro y acerco sus labios con los de ella.

Ella sorprendida, al principio intento resistirse, pero al final termino cediendo. Ella no sabía porque, pero sentía algo especial mientras tenían unidos sus labios.

(Fin del Flashback)

Zoe sonreía mientras recordaba ese sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido ni con El Tigre.

Cuando reacciona puede ver la expresión del chico que había decaído.

-es por el villano. –dice ella. –No te rindas… puedes vencerlo.

-Ese es el punto… ¡NO PUEDO! ES MUY FUERTE. –dice él.

-Tú nunca te has rendido contra algún villano, antes. –dice ella.

-Pero él es muy diferente, más fuerte, más listo que los otros. –dice Axel. – incluso al parecer es más peligroso que Sartanna.

En eso la expresión de Zoe cambia a una molesta. Y le da una bofetada a Axel.

-¡TE VAS A RENDIR ASI NADA MAS! –dice ella gritando.

El solo se le queda mirando.

-¡QUIEN APARECIO DE LA NADA, Y CREO UN GRAN ALBOROTO COMO VILLANO!. –dice ella.

-fuimos yo y Facundo. –dice Axel.

-¡QUIEN LE QUITO EL INVICTO A LOS RIVERA, EN LA CARRERA DE LOS VILLANOS!. –grita ella.

-Fuimos yo y Facundo. –dice él.

-¡!QUIEN DERROTO A SARTANNA Y LA DERROCO!. –dice ella.

¡Fui yo! –dice Axel.

-QUIEN DISMINUYO LA CRIMINALIDAD EN ESTA CIUDAD! –dice ella.

-Fuimos nosotros. –dice él con un poco mas de ánimos.

-¡Quien lleva la mala suerte todas las noches! –dice ella.

-¡ESE SOY!, ¡PORQUE SOY EL GATO NEGRO! –dice Axel.

En eso Zoe sonríe con satisfacción.

En eso la luz del sol de oculto y salía la luna llena.

-Pero, no sé si podre derrotarlo él. –dice Axel. –él me derroto con facilidad.

-Yo confió en ti. –dice ella.

-Como puedes tener tanta confianza en mí. –dice él.

-Porque eres un Rivera, y nunca se rindes. –dice tomando su mano.

-Pero aun tengo dudas... –dice él.

Entonces antes de reaccionar, Zoe estaba besando a Axel en los labios.

Pasa un momento y se separan. Se mira a un Axel muy atontado y una Zoe roja de la vergüenza por lo que hizo.

-lo-lo siento. –dice ella.

-eeehhh, no…no…importa. –dice él sonrojado.

Antes de decir algo. Se oye el comunicador de Axel, era Facundo.

-Axel, necesito que vengas a la base. –dice facundo.

-Ok voy para ya. –dice él. –vamos Zoe. (Aun rojo)

(En la base)

Cuando llegan estaba Facundo con su traje de Otto.

-Te encuentras mejor Axel. –dice Otto.

-Si, si lo estoy. –dice nervioso.

-aja. –dice ella igual de nerviosa.

-Muy bien. –dice extrañado por las reacciones de sus amigos. –estás listo para buscar al Dr. Ese.

-Lo estoy. –dice sin dudar.

-ok, pero te hace falta algo. –dice Otto.

-¿Qué? –dice mientras se ponía su traje del Gato Negro.

-Esto!- le pone una caja enfrente.

Axel toma la caja, al abrirla mira un revolver como el anterior, pero este tenía un cañón un poco más grueso, con el numero 13 marcado en el cañón. Al tomarlo la empieza observar por un tiempo.

-Ahora si estas completo. –dice Otto.

Axel cargaba su revólver y al ponerse su máscara. Finalizo diciendo:

-hay que llevarle al Doc un paquete de Mala Suerte! –decia poniéndose su sombrero.

Continuara…..


	12. El juego del gato y el raton

**El Gato Negro**

**Capitulo 11**

"**El juego del Gato y el Ratón"**

**(En en hospital)**

María Rivera salía de la habitación donde esta Rodolfo (White Pantera). De pronto por la ventana entraba el Gato negro, quien se quitaba su máscara.

-Hola papá. –decía Axel.

Axel solo podía a ver a su padre inconsciente.

-Quiero que sepas…que eres un gran héroe…un buen hombre….y gran padre. –dice Axel. –Me alegra que me hayas encontrado, pero no debes rendirte ahora, eres fuerte. Podrás con esto lo sé, volverás a la acción. –decía Axel con nostalgia.

-Mijo…-dijo Rodolfo aun dormido.

Axel sonríe.

De pronto se escucha el comunicador de Axel.

-"Axel, debemos irnos pronto" –dice Otto por un comunicador.

-Voy para allá Otto. –le responde Axel mientras se ponía su máscara.

Cuando Axel se fue, la puerta se abrió lentamente revelando una silueta conocida, era María quien tenia los ojos llorosos,había escuchado todo.

-"Cuídate mucho…mijo" –decia ella mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

**(Minutos más tarde)**

Se puede ver a Leonore recorriendo las calles.

-oye Axel, llamo Zoe. –dice Otto.

-Tuvo suerte. –dice El Gato negro.

-No, le pregunto a todos los villanos que conoce, pero nada. –dice Otto. –nadie sabe nada de este Doc.

-Entonces que podemos hacer. –dice el antihéroe.

Otto empieza a pensar.

-Tengo una idea, debemos ir a ver a un amigo. –dice Otto.

-Ok, ¿crees que podría ayudarnos? –dice el gato negro.

-créeme lo hará. –dice Otto muy convencido.

(Una hora después)

El gato negro y Otto llegaron en una casa mediana, un poco maltratada y despintada.

-¿Tu amigo vive aquí? –dice el gato negro.

-Si aquí es. –dice Otto mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Espero, que sea como dijiste que era. –dice el gato negro.

-Solo te digo que….es algo diferente. –dice Otto.

-Porque lo dic…- el antihéroe no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase porque se abria la puerta.

Entonces se mira a un hombre con mucha barba y calvo, vestido con un poncho.

-Ehhhh!, hola …es usted Pepe pancho? –dice el gato negro.

El hombre los ve muy seriemente. Hasta que:

-PEPE! TE BUSCAN –grita el adulto.

Mientras el adulto sale de la casa, aparece un muchacho muy alto y muy gordo, que poseía una playera blanca y un pantalón café con tirantes.

-TU eres Pepe pancho? –dice el gato negro.

-Emmm Gato el …..-Otto no pudo terminar la frase porque lo interrumpe el muchacho.

-¡SACATE, MANO! SI YO FUESE ESE ENANO RARO ¡VESTIRIA COMO ALBAÑIL BATO LOCO! Me Llamo Cornelio. –decia el muchacho enojado mientras se iba. –

Entonces aparece un chico de 14 años, caucásico, flaco, cabello negro con un sombrero triangular café, una camisa blanca (algo maltratada), con un short verde que le cubrían hasta debajo de las rodillas y eran sostenidos por tirantes (uno derecho y el otro entrelazado), y tenía unos zapatos negros.

- Otto, en que me honra tu presentación en mi morada. -decía el chico y voltea a ver al gato negro.

-tú eres Pepe Pancho? –dice el gato negro muy confuso.

-(silbido de afirmación) el mismo en presencia de todo lo hay a mi alrededor mi felino amigo. –dice Pepe sonriendo.

-Pepe necesitamos tu ayuda. –dice Otto.

Entonces Otto le empezó a explicarle a Pepe todo lo que había ocurrido.

-mmmm, interesante chato. –dice Pepe Pancho.

-¿Nos ayudarías? –dice el gato negro.

Pepe pancho silbo de afirmación -¡Síganme! –al decir eso choca contra la pared. –c-co-como decía si-siganme. –dice adolorido.

En eso van a un librero en donde solo había 50 libros y coge uno que decía Matemáticas. Y se abre una puerta secreta en el librero.

-Tus padres saben sobre esto. –dice el gato negro.

-na, nunca cogen el libro de matemáticas, "Dicen que esta maldito". –dice Pepe.

Entonces los 3 llegan a una especie de cuarto hecho de madera en donde solo había una computadora de escritorio.

-Muy bien veamos. –decia Pepe Pancho mientras usaba la computadora.

Mientras tanto El gato negro y Otto hablaban.

-Crees enserio que podría ser de ayuda. –decia el gato negro.

-Créeme, es el mejor contacto que he tenido y nunca ha fallado desde que lo conoci. –dice Otto.

-OK.

Entonces Pepe los llama.

-Descubrí algo chatos. –dice el chico.

-Que? –dicen ambos.

-Sobre esto .- dice mostrándoles algo.

-"Las aguas de Quetzacoatl"

Pepe silba.

Entonces el gato negro y Otto lo leen.

-"Según la leyenda, Quetzacoatl (con ayuda de Cihuacóatl patrona de la fertilidad), creo a los hombres por medio de su sangre en un Barreño mágico, tiempo después ese barreño se convirtió en un manantial en donde al meterse a bañar los hombres se volvían en seres perfectos que rebasaban los limites mortales, pero también tenia unos efectos volvia a los humanos con parte animal… y se rumorea que también tiene la habilidad de devolver a los murtos a la vida.

En eso El gato negro recuerda el suceso.

(Flash back)

El gato negro dispara el contenedor donde estaba el el científico (Dr. Scorpion humano). Y el líquido cae encima del científico y solo un poco de agua cae en los ojos del gato negro.

-rayos!, como arde- dice el gato negro

(Fin del flash back)

-Eso me cayo en ese doctor. –dice el gato negro. –pero también me cayo a mi, como es que no me cambio?.

-Mira chato, es posible que tu convertimiento osea tu transformación, solo haya pasado porque solo te cayo en los ojos, agudizando ese sentido, como el de un felino- dice Pepe.

-pero aun asi, eso no importa solo queremos encontrar a ese Dr. Scorpion. –dijo El gato negro.

-(silbo pepe) un paso adelante. –dijo el chico.

-Busca en este sitio. –le da un papel.

Al verlo se sorprende. –No puede ser. –dicen ambos.

(la casa de Adios)

Cuando entran al asilo van a una habitación donde se encontraba una silueta de una anciana en la esquina oscura.

-Vaya cuanto tiempo tardaste en venir a verme muchachito. –dice la voz de la anciana.

-Al parecer no fue mucho tiempo…Sartanna. –decía el gato negro.

Se ilumina la habitación y se mira a Sartanna pero ya no era un esqueleto, era una humana (anciana) de la misma estatura, ni tenia tantas tantas arrugas como otros ancianos, y el cabello negro con muchas canas.

De ahí Sartanna recuerda cuando el felino arruino su vida.

(Flash back)

Se mira a Sartanna siendo disparada por el gato negro usando su propia guitarra.

En eso cae en encima de unos de los depósitos de los contenedores de aguas. Y se mira a Sartanna retorciéndose mientras su cuerpo era cubierta por un poco de humo.

(Fin del Flash Back)

-a que has venido, Minino negro. –dice Sartanna mirándolo con una ira incontrolada.

-creemos que sabes donde esta un Villano. –dice Otto.

-y porque piensas eso chofer. –dice seriamente.

-Porque una vez te aliaste con él. –le dice el gato negro.

Sartanna se le queda viendo.

-Porque te ayudaría. –dice Sartanna.

-pues podría destruir la ciudad. –dice el gato negro.

-y que…

-Contigo incluido…..

-mmmmm, vale…Solo es uno de sus laboratorios está adentro del volcán. –dice Sartanna.

Los antihéroes se quedan viendo.

(En el laboratorio del Dr. Scorpion)

Se veía al Doctor creando algo en una maquina. Y se veía un liquido que entraba en un contenedor que tenia una etiqueta que decía "Hydrouken".

-Muy bien, hora de la fase 2. –decia presionando un botón.

En eso se miran un ejército de escorpiones robóticos que marchaban hacia afuera del volcán.

-Jajajajajjaja

Continuara….


	13. La noche del Escorpion Parte 1

**El Gato Negro**

**Episodio 12**

"**La noche del Escorpión parte 1"**

**(Casa de Adiós)**

Se veían al gato negro y Otto aun hablando con Sartanna (quien era humana).

-Dentro del volcán, nunca se nos ocurrió en buscar ahí en primer lugar. –dice El gato negro.

-Vaya, tal vez si eres un Rivera después de todo, muchacho. –dice Sartanna burlándose.

En eso el gato negro la voltea a ver.

-Y a mí me sorprende de que no les hayas platicado a nadie sobre mi identidad. –dice el gato negro.

-Para qué?… para engrandecer mas el orgullo de la familia Rivera, no gracias. –dice Sartanna. –Además, aahhhggg (Bostezo), es mucho trabajoo, zzzzzzzz. –termina quedándose dormida.

En eso Otto la cubre con una cobija para protegerla del frio.

-Hay que admitirlo… viva o muerta, tiene un carácter de muerte. –dice Otto con una sonrisa.

-Aja.

En eso sienten un temblor.

-Que fue eso? –dice el gato negro.

Cuando los dos antihéroes salen miran que del suelo empiezan a salir grandes robots con formas de escorpión y de color oscuro (como 50), en las patas tenían perforadoras, en las tenazas tenia lanzamisiles, en la cola tenía un laser mortal.

-Ohh, Santa cachucha! –dicen los dos antihéroes.

Los Escorpiones robots empezaron a destruir la ciudad, la gente gritaba y corría aterrorizada. La policía le disparaba con el armamento que tenia pero parecía que los robots eran muy resistentes.

-Al auto ahora! –dice Otto.

Corrían al vehículo pero de repente un Escorpión sale en frente de ellos, haciendo que los 2 cayeran, entonces el robot se pone en frente del gato negro y de la boca sale una metralleta, cuando el robot quiso disparar, siente una perturbación en la espalda. Era Otto quien estaba encima de ella, en eso el robot empezó a moverse como si fuera un toro de rodeo, Otto aguanto por 6 min. Hasta que se cayó.

-Dispara! –dice Otto.

-No tengo balas! –dice El gato negro

En eso la cola del escorpión se abre, mostrando un laser rojo, y le dispara en dirección del gato negro. El antihéroe estaba paralizado, pero en el último instante saca su nuevo revolver y lo pone enfrente al laser deteniéndolo. En eso el robot se acerca atacando con sus tenazas metálicas, pero el gato negro bloquea los impactos de los golpes con el revólver, hasta que las tenazas quedaron destrozadas, y finalmente el gato negro golpea la cabeza del robot con su revólver, destruyéndolo.

-Wow, eso sí es nuevo, de que material dijiste que estaba hecho? –dice el gato negro.

-De "Cinerium" –dice Otto. –es uno de los metales más raros de este mundo, absorbe la energía cinética y a consecuencia la densidad del metal aumentara.

-¿En pocas palabras? –dice el gato negro algo confundido

-Cuando recibe un impacto (de un golpe) su dureza, además es ligero. –dice Otto. –es algo extra por si se te acaban las balas.

-Genial. –dice el gato negro.

-Sí, ahora al auto!. –dice Otto.

Los antihéroes subieron al auto y empezaron a movilizarse. Mientras recorrían las calles miraban a los escorpiones robots que arrasaban con todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

-Esto será una noche larga. –dice el gato negro cargando su revólver.

(Con Manny y Frida)

Se puede ver el tigre y a plata peligrosa rodeado por 3 escorpiones robots.

-Esto sí es nuevo…y genial!. –dice Plata viendo a los robots.

-Después veremos si son geniales o no…Es hora de aplastar Alacranes! –dice el tigre sacando sus garras.

-De hecho son Escorpiones. –Dice Plata corrigiendo a Manny.

-Como sea, ambos son insectos. –dice el tigre.

En eso El tigre dispara sus garras hacia dos paredes y les arranca un pedazo para aplastar a varios robots, y con sus garras empezaba a dañar a cada robot que encontraba a su paso, en eso un robot atrapa a Manny con sus pinzas. Pero entonces Plata agarra el suelo y la agita como si fuera una cobija mandando a volar a los demás robots (Junto con Manny).

-AAAhggg. –grita Manny mientras caía.

El tigre estaba a punto de estrellarse, pero Plata vuela para atraparlo en el aire.

-Gracias, Frida. –dice Manny sonriéndole.

-De nada, Manny. –dice Frida devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Veo que ya dominas el vuelo. –dice Manny mientras veía al suelo.

-Uhhh… bueno… más o menos. –dice Frida nerviosa.

-Como que más o menos? –dice Manny igual de nervioso.

-Bueno es que…ya domino mucho más el vuelo…pero mi problema es el aterrizaje. –dice Frida nerviosa.

-ooohhh ya veo. –dice Manny entrecerrando los ojos.

Los chicos al ver que iban a chocar contra una ventana, solo pudieron hacer una cosa: "Gritar".

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

El tigre y plata peligrosa iban a estrellarse contra una tienda de cactus. Pero entonces, el tigre sin pensarlo lanza su garra contra otra pared y agarra a plata para dirigirse a otra dirección. Aterrizan en la parte alta de un edificio.

-Eso estuvo cerca. –dice plata.

-Si… ahora es tiempo de seguir aplastando insectos. –dice Manny golpeando su palma.

En eso El tigre y Plata se lanzan de nuevo contra los robots. En eso los robots los empiezan a analizar.

-AMENAZA DETECTADA, PREPARANDO ELIMINACION. –dicen los robot lanzando sus misiles.

**(En el Hospital)**

Se mira a María en la habitación de Rodolfo, ella estaba viendo las noticias en la televisión mientras le agarraba la mano a Rodolfo, ella veía con horror, lo que estaba sucediendo en la ciudad.

En eso se crea un temblor.

En eso aparece un escorpión robot a fuera del hospital, este empieza a moverse hacia dentro edificio. Los policías que estaban ahí les disparaban pero apenas lo rasguñaban. El robot empezaba a disparar su arsenal creando gran alboroto.

Entonces el robot consigue adentrarse en el edificio, y llega hasta la habitación de White Pantera. María lo ve y se queda paralizada del miedo, pero el robot solo se le quedaba viendo al héroe y de la cola le empieza a brillar, estaba preparándose para disparar. Pero María sin pensarlo se interpone poniéndose enfrente del robot.

-S-Si lo quieres… tendrás que pasar sobre mí. –dice María valerosamente.

-¡PROPUESTA ACEPTABLE! –dice la maquina.

En eso María cierra sus ojos para esperar el disparo, de pronto se escucha un disparo. Pero María no sintió nada. En eso ella abre sus ojos y mira a un robot destrozado y alado estaba Puma Loco.

-Consejo amigo, nunca te metas con alguien de la familia. –dice Granpapi.

-Granpapi! –dicen los dos.

Empiezan a verse a mas robot saliendo de varios lugares de ahí acorralando a Puma Loco y le empiezan a dispararle. En eso puma loco lanza sus propios misiles para contrarrestar lo de los robots. Sin embargo los robots disparan sus lásers.

-El villano quien creó esto sí que va enserio. –dice Granpapi. –Como es que esto no se me ocurrió esto antes? –dice mientras esquivaba los ataques.

Entonces puma loco empieza a dispararles misiles, les lanza distintos tipos de rayos (de calor, congelador, pulverizador, etc.) y empieza a golpearlos con sus armas blancas (Mazos, Hachas, pinzas).

De pronto un Robot aparece detrás de él sin que se dé cuenta y lo atrapa en sus tenazas, sin embargo unas garras atraviesan la cabeza del escorpión metálico, era el tigre (junto con Plata) quien había llegado al lugar.

-Manny! –dice Granpapi feliz de verlo.

-Una mano? –dice El tigre.

-Gracias, pero sería una garra, no crees? –dice Granpapi con una sonrisa.

Los tres empiezan atacar a las maquinas, el tigre los destroza con sus garras, Puma Loco utiliza sus misiles y Plata peligrosa les lanza un golpe que poseía rayos creando una onda sónica, entonces todos los robots que estaban en el lugar estaban destruidos.

-UUffff, por fin se acabo. –dice Plata quitándose el sudor de la frente.

-Sí, ya estoy viejo para esto. –dice Granpapi.

En eso Manny se acerca a su madre.

-Mama estas bien? –dice Manny preocupado.

-Sí, mijo estoy bien. –dice María.

-Y ¿cómo esta Papa?. –dice Manny.

-Esta bien, tranquilo mijo. –dice Maria.

Sin embargo cuando nadie prestaba atención un robot que estaba partido por la mitad, empieza a levantarse con dificultad, abre una tenaza, preparaba un misil para lanzarlo a la familia.

El misil estaba listo para ser lanzado, entonces se escucha un tiro. Cuando la familia voltea a ver, miran a un robot con un misil en la mano y una cabeza con un agujero. La bala provino del revólver del gato negro quien estaba en una esquina de la calle junto con Otto.

-Tengan cuidado con las plagas. –dice el antihéroe.

-Gato negro!, que haces aquí? –dice Manny.

-A echarles una mano, tigre. –dice el gato negro.

-No necesitamos tu ayuda, gracias. –dice El tigre.

-Mira, se que no te agrado tanto por a verte humillado muchas en el pasado, y me disculpare contigo después, pero esta vez no se trata de tu y yo, se trata de la ciudad, que esta siendo destruida. –dice El gato negro.

-Para ser un villano, te oyes como todo un héroe. –dice El tigre.

-Y que crees que somos. –dice El gato negro.

Al oir eso, el tigre pone una cara de asombro.

-Que eres que? –dice Manny.

-Somos héroes que nos hacemos pasar como villanos, para limpiar esta ciudad. –dice Otto.

-pppf, Porfavor creen que les voy a creer. –dice Manny.

-La verdad, yo ya lo sabía. –dice Granpapi.

-yo lo sospechaba desde hace meses atrás. –Frida lo apoya.

En eso Manny (y un poco el gato negro) los voltea a ver asombrado.

-Granpapi, Frida que ustedes que? –dice Manny.

-Por favor, he vivido en esta ciudad toda mi vida, se reconocer a un héroe cuando lo veo. –dice Granpapi.

-Además, cada vez que el atacaba un villano iba a la cárcel. –dice Frida.

-Ahora que lo dices, tiene sentido. –dice María.

-Entonces porque no me lo decían. –dice Manny.

-mmmmm, queríamos ver cuando te dabas cuenta. –decían Granpapi y Frida.

De pronto nuevamente se crea un nuevo temblor pero este era mucho más fuerte, luego se podía ver como del suelo se formaba un bulto enorme hasta tomar el tamaño de una casa, y de este empiezan a salir nuevos escorpiones robot, pero de diferentes tamaños, grandes como autos, y pequeños como zapatos.

-Esto parece interminable. –dice Frida.

Muy bien, Otto, llévate a Maria y a pa…... Rodolfo Rivera al auto. –dice el gato negro. –Yo me quedare a combatir aquí.

-Está bien. –dice Otto.

En eso Otto, sube a Rodolfo al auto, y María fue la última en entrar. Entonces Puma loco mira Otto.

-también llévate esto.-dice Granpapi sosteniendo las botas de White pantera, que estaban arregladas.

-Como las arreglo tan rápido? –dice Otto.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas. –dice Granpapi.

-Muy bien, Señora Rivera, sujétese. –dice Otto arrancando el motor, en eso se abren las metralletas de Leonore. –Y cúbrase los oídos. –dice Otto mientras empezaba a disparar.

Empieza a conducir y a su paso destruía a cada robot que pasaba por su camino.

Mientras que con los chicos, empezaban a luchar nuevamente.

Manny lanzaba sus cadenas a los robots y los chocaban unos contra otros, Plata destruía a varios robots que estaban como formados en fila y Puma loco y El gato negro disparaban a todo a su alrededor. Entonces Los escorpiones robóticos empiezan a disparar lasers, pero el gato negro los bloqueaba usando su revólver como un eso un Escorpion aparece en la espalda del gato negro, pero él responde con un golpe de su revólver destruyéndolo.

-Nada mal, para ser un héroe, eres el primero que me cae bien, chico. –dice Granpapi.

-Me alaga. –dice El gato negro. –Quiere su billetera de vuelta. –dice El avergonzado.

Y Granpapi mira sus pantalones para darse cuenta de que no la tenía. Pero en lugar de enojarse, se empieza a reír.

-buena esa chico. –dice Granpapi.

En eso un misil va dirigido a ello, pero lo esquivan y granpapi le dispara un laser congelador al tirador.

Cuando el gato negro se disponía en atacar, escucha que alguien le hablaba, de repente mira a Pepe Pancho.

-Que hubule, como te trata la vida, mi estimado felino. –dice Pepe Pancho.

-Me golpea muy duro. –dice el gato negro. –que haces aquí?

-He venido a darte un mensaje, descubrí que los robots están conectados en una sola señal de una computadora. –dice Pepe. –solo machacala y todo se apagaran como si estuvieran viendo un debate de partido político.

-Eso debe de estar en el volcán. –dice El gato negro.

-sipi, porque una señal como esa, debe de estar en algún lugar muy alto. –dice Pepe Pancho.

-Chicos, hay que ir al volcán, ahí se encuentra el villano quien controla estas maquinas. –dice el antihéroe.

-Así que es ahí donde está. –dice El tigre. –Granpapi, nos daría un aventón.

-Claro, podrí… -no termina la frase porque es derribado por un laser de las maquinas.

Los chicos corren hacia granpapi, el parecía estar bien, pero ese rayo laser destruyo la capacidad aérea del traje de Puma Loco.

-vaya…creo que necesitamos refuerzos. –dice Frida.

Cuando fueron rodeados por las maquinas, un laser morado vino del cielo destruyendo a gran parte de las maquinas. Era La cuervo negro, quien aterrizo junto a los demás.

-Cuervo negro!- Dicen todos.

-Necesitan refuerzos. –dice La villana.

-Gracias, pero creo que necesitamos mucho más que solo una villana. –dice granpapi.

-Ya había pensado en eso, y que tal un montón de villanos. –dice La cuervo.

En eso empiezan a verse todos los villanos de la ciudad quienes luchaban contra las maquinas (El oso, Dr, Chipotle y su hijo, Sr. Siniestro, Parvada de furia, chico cactus, el Titán de titanio, Django de los muertos) .

-Esto esta mucho mejor. –dice El gato negro quien cargaba su revólver.

(Con Rodolfo Rivera)

Mientras María veía la ciudad desde un lugar seguro, en la mente de Rodolfo surgían un mar de recuerdos que trataban de su familia, su Padre y sus locuras, lo momentos románticos que pasaba con María, las aventuras que pasaba con su hijo Manny y los momentos que paso con Axel. Después le vino en la mente una imagen en donde esta toda la familia reunida (con Frida, Zoe y Facundo incluidos).

Entonces escucha palabras que provenían de su familia.

-"Te Amo Rodolfo y siempre lo hare" –dice Maria

-"Eres super macho, Papa" –dice Manny.

-"Claro que eres fuerte, Eres mi hijo" –dice Granpapi.

-"Gracias por ser mi padre" –dice Axel.

Entonces los ojos de Rodolfo se abrieron de golpe. Y voltea donde estan sus Botas de Bronce.

Continuara…


	14. La noche del Escorpion Parte 2

**EL Gato Negro**

**Capitulo 13**

"**La Noche del Escorpión parte 2"**

(Adentro del Volcán)

Se mira una especie de base en la orilla del volcán. Adentro de esta se puede ver al villano viendo la batalla en monitores. Podía observar como todos se dirigían a su base.

De pronto un robot en forma de rectángulo con una pantalla en la frente, flotaba hasta el monitor.

-Interesante. –dice el Dr. Scorpion.

-Sr. Se están agotando los Scorbot, si consiguen pasar las barreras….

El villano no dice nada, deja libre un botón rojo.

–Supongo que pronto…será tiempo de subir de nivel. –dice el villano mientras empezaba a reírse.

(Con el gato negro y el tigre)

Se miran a un grupo de chicos acercándose al volcán, integrados por el gato negro, el tigre, plata peligrosa, la cuervo negro y Django.

-Bien, ya estamos casi cerca. –dice la cuervo negro.

-Ya hemos venido antes a este volcán. –dice Django.

-Pero nunca que estuviese al cuidado por un villano mutante. –dice Plata.

En eso el gato negro detiene a todo el grupo.

-Qué pasa?, Robots, mutante, lava –dice El tigre.

-Hay mucho silencio. –dice El gato negro.

-Eso es todo, significa que está despejado, hay que seguir. –dice El tigre.

-Tigre piensa!, no estamos tratando con villano común. –dice El antihéroe.

-Terminara cayendo como los demás. –dice El tigre.

-Manny creo que deberíamos hacerle caso. –dice Plata.

-Aunque no me agrada mucho el minino negro, esta vez estoy con él. –dice Django.

-No sean gallinas, solo miren esto. –dice El tigre empezando a caminar.

Entonces de la nada salen pistolas laser del suelo y empiezan a dispárales.

-Decías! –dice La cuervo.

Los chicos empezaban a esquivar los disparos que iban directos a ellos. La cuervo disparaba desde el aire, el gato negro se cubría con su revólver que devolvía el disparo, Django disparaba con su guitarra, el tigre y plata atacaban directamente.

-Sopes, esto será una larga noche. –dice Plata.

-Changos, eso creo. –dice el tigre.

Entonces un disparo iba directo a Frida pero es salvada por la cuervo, pero la explosión las vuela lejos de ahí.

-AAayyy, eso dolerá mañana. –dice Plata.

-Aja.

Plata se da cuenta que la cuervo no traía su casco puesto, ya que el impacto la había desprendido de su cabeza. Plata mira el casco de la villana a su lado.

-Cuervo, creo que esto es tuyo. –dice plata entregándoselo.

Zoe se cubría para no dejarse ver.

-Ya basta Zoe, se que eres tú. –dice Plata.

-Qué?! –dice Zoe dándose la vuelta.

-Hace un año descubrí tu identidad. –dice Plata.

En eso El tigre se le acerca.

-Es verdad, fue en esa noche cuando robaron mi cinturón. –dice El tigre.

Zoe se les queda viendo.

-Y por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie. –dice Zoe.

-Porque eres la mejor amiga de Axel. –dice Manny.

-Solo por eso, sino yo ya hubiese dado el chisme a todas partes. –dice Plata.

-Ya veo, y creía que empezaba agradarte. –dice Zoe con sarcasmo.

-Ya quisieras. –dice Plata.

-Podríamos concentrarnos en destruir las armas, y luego discutir. –dice Django disparando.

-Oigan por aquí. –dice El gato negro que apuntaba a una caverna.

-Está muy oscuro, no podremos ver nada. –dice el tigre.

-Confíen en mí y no se separen. –dice el gato negro.

Los chicos se agarran uno de otros y se aventuran en la caverna.

(Varios minutos después)

-No puedo ver nada! –dice El tigre.

-Ya deja de quejarte. –dice Django.

-Alguien sabe a dónde vamos. –dice Plata peligrosa.

-Puedes ver algo, mi visión nocturna se averió por el tiro. –dice La cuervo al gato negro.

-Yo miro perfectamente. –dice El gato negro.

El gato negro miraba todo como si fuera de día (Pero todo era de color amarillo), el camino iba a una única dirección. Hasta que se empieza a ver una luz roja. Al llegar al final, miran un rio de lava y arriba se veía todo un laboratorio mucho mas grande y complejo que el Dr. Chipotle.

-Bueno al parecer llegamos. –dice el antihéroe.

-Esto hace ver al Dr. Chilanco, como un burro. –dice Plata

De repente se escucha un grito leve que decía: Chipotle.

-Alguien escucho algo? –dice La cuervo

-Que estamos esperando. –dice El tigre junto a Django.

Cuando el grupo llego a un asiento donde estaba la silueta del villano. Estos se acercan, y sin previo aviso Django le dispara, que provoca que se rompa el sujeto.

-Eso es todo, fue demasiado fácil. –dice Django.

-Algo está mal. –dice El gato negro acercándose.

Cuando se acercaron, solo vieron la cascara de la piel de un escorpión.

-Rayos, parece que mudo coraza. –dice La cuervo.

-Entonces donde esta! –dice El tigre.

-Buscaban algo chicos? –dice una voz tranquila.

Ellos voltean hasta la parte de arriba, y ahí estaba el Dr. Scorpion en el techo y salta hacia ellos, golpea muy fuerte a Django.

-Se ven exhaustos, dejen que el Dr. los revise. –dice Dr. Scorpion mostrando su tenaza.

-No gracias, ya recibí atención medica el mes pasado. –dice el gato negro.

El tigre le arroja sus garras y atrapa su tenaza.

-Te tengo. –dice el tigre.

-Error, yo te tengo. –dice el villano jalándolo hacia él.

Dr. Scorpion lo agarra del cuello con su mano y lo lanza al suelo.

La cuervo le dispara y plata le lanza energía, pero el villano lo esquiva.

-Eso es todo. –dice el Villano.

El gato negro le llega por la espalda y se aferra a su espalda mientras lo golpea con el cañon de su revolver.

-Te gusta esto. –dice el gato negro. –porque tengo más.

El Dr. Scorpion se mueve para tratar de quitárselo provocando que destrozara su propio laboratorio. De repente chocan contra un contenedor de agua que tenía una etiqueta que decía "Hydroken". Y el líquido se iba por la alcantarilla.

Entonces el gato negro le lanza una patada al villano que lo aparta de su lado. Cuando iba atacar el villano de la nada sale un auto negro que lo arrolla y lo lanza a un panel de control.

Del auto sale Otto.

-Llegue justo a tiempo. –dice Otto.

-Me hubiera gustado un par minutos antes. –dice el gato negro.

En eso el villano se levanta, y presiona un botón rojo.

-Es tiempo de subir de nivel. –dice El Dr. Scorpion.

Empieza a salir de la lava una gigantesca jaula, en el interior estaba oscuro pero solo se podía ver unos ojos rojos. Al abrirse se mira un gigantesco escorpión negro, no era robótico.

Los muchachos empiezan a ver a la criatura con las bocas abiertas.

-Algun plan? –dice la cuervo.

-No creo! –dice Otto.

El Escorpión gigante empieza abrirse espacio hacia la ciudad, destruyendo más que los otros. Los villanos que estaban en la ciudad al verlo se alarman.

-Que es esa cosa?! –dice el Chipotle.

-Es un escorpión gigante, mano. –dice el oso –estas ciego verdad?

Empiezan a atacarlo pero no parecían hacerle daño. Mientras los chicos veían desde el volcán.

-Que harán detenerme o detener a esa criatura? –dice el villano.

En eso el gato negro piensa.

-Cuervo, Plata, Django y Otto vallan a la ciudad. –dice el gato negro. –El tigre y yo nos quedaremos aquí.

-Pero? –dice La cuervo.

-Ellos necesitan más la ayuda, además sin ciudad, no quedara nada que robar. –dice El gato negro.

-Hay que ir para allá. –dice Django.

Entonces Plata, La cuervo, Django y Otto se van directo a la ciudad dejando solos al tigre y al gato negro.

-Algún plan? –dice El tigre.

-Luchar con valentía, ser más listos y rezar. –dice El gato negro. –de verdad reza.

(En la ciudad)

Entonces el escorpión empieza a destrozar a todos los que los atacaban.

-Esta cosa es muy fuerte, ya aplasto al robot gigante Sanchez, y al mal verde como un tomate. –dice Plata.

-Esta cosa es mucho peor que las maquinas. –dice Gran papi.

De repente, se agrupan la parvada de furia y le disparan con sus armas unidad, pero solo consiguen arañar a la criatura y las agarra con su pinza, Granpapi y plata le dispara pero también los agarra con su otra pinza.

El escorpión les ruge.

-Amigo, usa enjuague bucal. –dice Plata.

-Creo que este es el fin. –dice Granpapi. –debi pasar más tiempo en robar bancos.

De la nada algo golpea tan fuerte al ojo del escorpión que suelta a sus victimas y termina derribándolo.

-Pero que? –dice Plata.

Y de la nada miran una silueta y empieza a salir el sol iluminándolo.

Era White Pantera.

-White Pantera!. –Gritan todos.

-Monstruo prepárate para ser vencido. –dice el héroe corriendo hacia él.

Continuara…..


	15. El final de una noche

**EL Gato Negro**

**Capitulo 14**

"**El final de una noche"**

Se puede ver a White pantera corriendo hacia el gigante monstruo, el escorpión le lanza golpes con sus tenazas, pero el héroe las esquiva y lanza patadas hacia la cabeza haciendo que el insecto retrocediera.

White pantera de un salto llega hacia donde están los otros.

-Mijo! Estas bien! –dice Granpapi.

-Claro, es tiempo de detener esta amenaza. –dice White pantera.

-Lo bueno es que los robot ya cayeron, la mala es que ese Escorpion esta…enojado. –dice Plata.

El escorpión empezó a rugir a correr hacia ellos.

-Que empiece el 2do Round. –dice La cuervo

**(Con el gato negro y el tigre)**

Se pueden ver al villano saltando de un lugar a otro, ya que estaba esquivando el ataque del gato negro. Entonces El tigre consigue acertar un golpe al villano, pero aun el villano le da un gran golpe.

-Esto sí esta difícil. –dice el gato negro.

-Tú crees? –dice El tigre viendo que su garra estaba destrozada.

-Es todo lo que tienen?, gatitos –dice El Dr. Scorpion.

El tigre corre hacia el villano, pero este lo agarra del cuello con su tenaza.

-Te haces llamar tigre, pero solamente eres un jovencito con un traje de cachorro. –dice El Dr. Scorpion. –No eres una gran amenaza, al menos no aun.

Entonces dé la espalda del villano se le empieza a separar la columna, para crearse una cola de escorpión grande.

-Tranquilo esto solo dolerá… mucho, jajajaja. –dice Dr. Scorpion.

Antes de que el villano impactara su aguijón al tigre, es derribado por la bala explosiva del gato negro y arrojado a la lava. Se mira al villano retorciéndose de dolor y se hunde lentamente hasta ser cubierto totalmente por la lava.

-Aaaghh…. Estas bien. –dice el gato negro.

-Esto no es nada, yo desayuno riesgos así todos los días. –dice El tigre.

El tigre y el gato negro van hasta la orilla del volcán.

-Ves algo. –dice el gato negro.

-Naaa, creo que se derritió. –dice El tigre.

De repente el suelo empieza a temblar.

-No creo eso.–dice El gato negro.

El tigre lanza su garra y se traslada junto al gato negro a otra plataforma, en eso del suelo donde salía lava, surgió el Dr. Scorpion (quien estaba rojo).

-Piel invulnerable, chicos. –dice El villano golpeando su tenaza.

La manta que cubria su cabeza se quemaba y se mira su cara. Era la mitad escorpión (piel cascara oscura, parte izquierda) y humana (parte derecha), un ojo de escorpio (totalmente negro), un ojo normal (pero rojo) y un cabello puntiagudo pegado a su cabeza y su boca tenía como mini tenazas (como los escorpiones) que rodeaba la boca y se abría cuando hablaba.

-Y pensaba que Sartanna estaba horrible. –dice El tigre.

**(En la ciudad)**

Se mira a los villanos y al héroe atacar al escorpión pero este no se rendía para nada.

-Cielos, no hay nada que detenga esta criatura. –dice puma loco.

Otto empieza a observar a la criatura y mira a su alrededor.

-mmm, ya sé que hacer. –dice Otto con una sonrisa.

Entonces Otto se sube a su auto y empieza a disparar hacia la cara del escorpión hasta llamar su atención. El gigantesco insecto empieza a seguir y llegan a la orilla del mar.

-Chico, exactamente qué haces? –dice White pantera corriendo a su lado.

-Salvando lo que queda de la ciudad, y si es posible destruir esa cosa. –dice Otto. –solo hagan lo que les diga.

En eso el escorpión empieza a tener dificultades para correr en las arenas de la playa.

-Pantera corre en círculos, y encierra en un torbellino al escorpión. –dice Otto.

White pantera empieza a correr a gran velocidad y crea un tornado que atarea al escorpión.

-Parvada, Django, puma. Dispárenle sus laser. –dice Otto.

-Pero no le hace nada. –dice buitrila.

-SOLO AGANLO! –dice Otto. –y cuando lo hagan manténgalo constante.

La parvada de furia, Django y Puma loco, le empieza a disparar manteniendo el fuego, de repente el monstruo se empieza a turnar rojo.

-Aun falta. –dice Otto. –Frida!, crees poder crear esos rayos y retenerlo por un rato.

-mmmm, no estoy segura, pero lo intentare. –dice Plata.

En eso plata cierra sus ojos y el guante empieza a brillar (la calavera del guante) y del guante salen rayos que impactan al escorpión.

-Muy bien, retenlo por un tiempo. –dice Otto.

-No…No se… si podre aguantar. –dice Plata.

-Vas muy bien, sigue asi. –dice Otto.

El escorpión ruge, pero no se podía mover por la acción del torbellino creado por el héroe, se turna rojo y empieza a brillar aun más.

-Deténganse ahora! -grita Otto.

Todos se detienen de golpe, el escorpión estaba al rojo vivo y mareado. Al caminar, piso el agua del mar y empieza a escucharse la piel quebradiza del monstruo.

El escorpión gigante ruge por el dolor.

-Ahora solo falta una cosa. –dice Otto.

El auto se mueve a toda velocidad hacia una rampa que apuntaba a la cabeza del escorpión y se lanza a su dirección, antes del impacto Otto activa su asiento eyector para salir del auto. El auto se impacta a la cabeza del monstruo, provocando que retroceda y caiga al mar.

El escorpión empieza a partirse en pedazos, y este ruge del dolor.

-Se termino. –dice Plata totalmente agotada.

-Solo se está rompiendo su caparazón, pero con la alta temperatura no creo que sobreviva. –dice Otto.

-Buen trabajo chico. –dice White pantera.

-Que puedo decir, soy un… "criminal" que le gusta estudiar. –dice Otto.

-Solo falta una cosa, por hacer. –dice la cuervo.

Todos voltean a ver el volcán donde se podían ver explosiones.

**(Con el gato negro y el tigre)**

Se miraba el laboratorio totalmente destrozado,

El tigre y el gato negro ya estaban muy agotados, pero el villano ni parecía sudar.

-no…has…tenido…suficiente. –dice el tigre cansado.

-No! –dice el villano golpeándolo, mandándolo volar.

El tigre choca contra la pared del volcán y estaba a punto de caer a la lava, pero cae por suerte a una roca flotante.

-Apuntaron la matricula….. –dice el tigre.

-Bueno, cayo 1…falta 1. –dice El Dr. Scorpion.

El gato negro recargaba su revólver.

-Porque no te rindes, y facilitas este desenlace. –dice El villano.

-Rendirme!... Amigo esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario. –dice El gato negro.

El villano corre hacia el antihéroe, derribándolo con su cola. Entonces el villano lo empieza a golpear con su tenaza, pero el gato negro se cubría con su revólver.

De repente la tenaza del villano se empieza a recibir daños.

-Pero que? –dice el villano viendo su tenaza.

El gato negro mira su revolver, que no recibió daños y empieza a golpearlo en la cabeza hasta derribarlo.

-Esta es la mejor cosa que ha inventado Otto. –dice el antihéroe.

-aaaahhhgg, no recibió ningún daño…debe de ser Cinerium, no? –dice El dr. Scorpion

-Ahora me toca la ofensiva. –dice el gato negro.

El gato negro empieza a golpearlo en todas partes del cuerpo, sin embargo el villano seguía lanzando golpes también.

-Aun con esa herramienta, no tienes la fuerza para vencerme. –dice el villano.

El gato negro miraba en tantos lugares y mira una caverna como la que habían llegado. El antihéroe empieza a correr pero el villano lo alcanza sin problemas y lo carga con una mano.

- sabes qué bueno que me convertiste en esto, hay ventajas de ser un fenómeno. –dice el villano.

-Tú siempre fuiste un fenómeno, solo que ahora eres un fenómeno por fuera. –dice El Gato negro.

Ese comentario puso serio al villano y lo lanzo cerca de la caverna.

El gato negro se mete a la caverna oscura y es seguido por el villano.

- Ahora huyes, pero no te servirá, ahora estas atrapado, eres mio. –dice el villano.

-No claro que no, tu eres mío. –dice El gato negro disparando al techo que derriba rocas y cierra la entrada.

Todo se oscurece y el villano solo veía como los ojos del gato negro brillaban.

Entonces el villano empieza a recibir golpes en la espalda, contraatacaba pero no acertaba el golpe, seguía recibiendo golpes pero ahora en el abdomen y en las piernas, el villano no sabía donde atacar y se enfurecía.

En eso el gato negro atacaba muy fuertemente en la cabeza hasta derribar al villano y dejándolo mareado.

-listo para rendirte. –dice el gato negro apuntándole en la cabeza.

-JAMAS! –dice el villano soltando su cola y destrozando toda la cueva.

El gato negro corría para evitar todas las rocas, una gran roca estaba a punto de aplastar al chico hasta que una garra lo salva.

-Eso estuvo cerca. –dice El tigre. –alguna otra estrategia.

-Creo tener otra. –dice El gato negro.

El villano atacaba nuevamente, y los dos chicos esquivaban con dificultad.

-Oye que mal puntería tienes. –dice El gato negro.

En eso el Dr. Scorpion ataca con su cola, el gato negro esquivaba a medias, hasta que se topo con una pared.

-Parece que mi suerte cambio. –dice el villano.

El villano lanzo su aguijón, pero el gato negro lo esquiva y se estrelló con una caja de luz, electrocutando el villano golpeado.

-Yo creo que no, tigre tu turno. –dice El gato negro apartándose.

Entonces aparece el tigre con su ataque armadillo giratorio y impacta al villano derribándolo con mucha fuerza, lanzándolo muy lejos.

-Maldito niño, me engañaste. –dice el villano.

-Oye no tengo poderes, usar trucos es lo único que puedo hacer. –dice El gato negro.

-Me las vas a pagar y sufrirás 10 veces mas que cualquiera. –dice El dr. Scorpion.

-Eso me lo dicen siempre…y yo les digo**…."Te traje algo… de mala suerte".** –dice el gato negro disparándole la bala explosiva.

Eso produce una gran explosión tan grande que todos salen volando.

**(En la ciudad)**

Se miraban a los muchachos tratando de llegar al volcán y se produce la explosión.

-MANNY! –dicen los Rivera y Frida.

-Axel! –dice La cuervo en voz baja, preocupada.

Todos buscaban en los escombros, y no encontraban nada. Entonces se disipa el humo. Se miran a los 2 chicos caminando arrastrando al villano.

-Manny! –dice todos.

-Papa! PAPA. –dice Manny corriendo abrazando a su padre.

-Mijo que bien que estés bien. –dice el héroe.

-Bueno, aquí está el villano. –dice El gato negro.

-Gato estas bien. –dice White pantera.

-Estoy perfectamente, Sr. Pantera. –dice El gato negro Feliz en su interior viendo a su padre.

-Ahora que. –dice los demás.

-Reconstruir la ciudad. –dice White pantera. –Y encerrar a este sujeto.

Entonces se escuchan sirenas, lo que provoca que los demás villanos huyan.

-Hay que irnos Otto. –dice El gato negro.

-Se van tan pronto. –dice Plata.

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero recordaran que soy el mas buscado de la ciudad. –dice el gato negro. –y prefiero seguir asi.

-Gato solo porque hicimos equipo no cambia nada, aun seguimos siendo competencia. –dice El tigre.

-No podría dejarlo de otra manera, Tigre. –dice El antihéroe.

Y los dos Antihéroes se van corriendo antes de llegar la policía.

-Oye papa, como te recuperaste de tus heridas tan rápido. –dice Manny.

-No se curaron. –dice White pantera mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. –me llevarían de vuelta al hospital.

**(Varias Horas después)**

(Casa del macho)

Se mira a El gato negro (sin su máscara y sin sombrero) en la azotea, miraba el amanecer.

-Veo que sigues siendo el numero 1. –dice la cuervo que apareció de repente.

-Eso parece. –dice Axel.

-Y en qué piensas. –dice Zoe quitándose el casco.

-Si debería seguir, o retirarme. –dice Axel. –Tú qué dices?

Zoe lo mira a los ojos.

-Yo no soy buena diciendo consejos, pero... solo haz lo que te dice tu corazón. –dice Zoe.

-Gracias Zoe. –dice Axel abrazándola.

Zoe le devuelve el abrazo cariñosamente.

-Oye una pregunta. –dice Axel.

-Si? –dice Zoe aun abrazándolo.

-El beso porque?. –dice Axel.

Zoe se sonroja.

-Eso solo fue para darte ánimos. –dice Zoe.

-Duro un buen rato. –dice Axel.

-Bueno, si eso no te distraía, nada lo haría. –dice Zoe. –tenias que despejar tu mente, esa fue la única manera que se me ocurrió.

-Tiene sentido. –dice Axel.

-Y que quieres hacer? –dice Zoe

-Bueno, mi padre se siente mejor…mi familia estará hospitalizada por un rato…Solo se me ocurre una cosa! –dice Axel.

**(En una colina muy alta)**

Se mira a Axel y Zoe en un deslizador metálico.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos esto! –dice Axel.

-Es verdad, jajajajaja. –dice Zoe.

De repente chocan contra un cactus y se estrellan en una camilla que apareció de repente.

-Jajajajajajajajaja –se ríen ambos.

**(Mientras tanto en la alcantarilla)**

Se mira el contenedor del laboratorio del Dr. Scorpion que tenia escrito: **"Hydroken" **y la alcantarilla se ve conectada a la alcantarilla del drenaje.

Se mira mucha agua, de repente se empiezan a mover y empieza a tomar una forma de un cuerpo hecho de agua.

-AAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGG! –ruge el cuerpo de agua.

**(En la celda de la prisión)**

Se mira al villano dentro de una celda de la cárcel, entonces se abren las rejas. Y se ve a Desfibrador.

-Su plan resulto al pie de la letra, patrón. –dice Desfibrador.

-nunca dude del resultado. –dice el villano saliendo de la celda.

-Que haremos ahora? –dice Desfibrador.

-Ahora todos creen que me han detenido, no habrá nadie que sospeche. –dice el Dr. Scorpion.

En ese instante se escucha un teléfono. Uno de los guardias se lo da al villano.

-Es para usted, señor. –dice un guardia.

El villano lo toma.

-Diga. –dice el villano.

-"Señor aquí reportándonos" –dicen los del teléfono que al parecer estaban en una jungla. -

-Déjense las formalidades, tienen algo para mí. –dice el villano.

-Sí, lo siento…. "Lo encontramos" –dice la voz del teléfono.

Hay un momento de silencio.

-Interesante... –dice Dr. Scorpion.

**¿Fin?**


	16. Escenas eliminadas

**EL Gato Negro**

**Escenas Eliminadas**

**Episodio 1**

**Escena 1:**

Los policías salen de los autos volcados, El jefe Suarez es el primero en salir. En eso Leonore (el carro negro) se estaciona enfrente de él, la ventanilla trasera empieza a bajar, haciendo que se viera el Gato negro.

-Jefe Suarez, cuánto tiempo sin verlo, ha tenido una noche tranquila. –dice El gato negro.

El jefe Suarez solo rugía al verlo.

**Escena 2**

(En una tienda de churros)

Se mira a Frida salir de la tienda con su mochila muy llena.

-Muy bien, ya puedes salir. –dice Frida.

Cuando abre su mochila se puede ver al guante de plata, quien estaba lleno de churros y le da uno a Frida.

-Mmmm, a veces me pregunto cómo pude vivir sin ti. –dice Frida comiéndose un churro.

El guante solo levantaba el pulgar.

De repente se escucha una explosión proveniente del banco.

-Parece que hay un robo.- dice Frida sonriendo -genial!, hace tiempo que no tenemos acción.

En eso agarra el guante y se lo pone, para convertirse en plata peligrosa.

-hya ayayyayaya, Plata peligrosa! -Dice ella.

**Escena 3**

El gato negro estaba enfrente de Siniestro.

-Y al verte bien, te ves como un completo !IDIOTA! –dice Siniestro.

Eso hace reaccionar al gato negro.

-Q-que dijiste? -dice algo molesto.

-DIJE IDIOTA. -dice siniestro riéndose.

-Ok, porque no vienes y lo averiguas. -dice sacando un revolver.

**Escena 4**

Se mira a White Pantera entrar en una bodega abandonada.

-Te siguieron? –dice una voz en la sombra.

-No, fui cuidadoso. –dice White pantera.

Entonces enfrente del héroe aparece el gato negro.

-Hola White Pantera. –dice el gato negro.

-Hola gato negro, muy buen trabajo. –dice el héroe.

-Bueno, otro villano detenido. –dice El gato negro.

-Sabes, deberías dejar de fingir que eres un villano, es más difícil si te persigue la policía. –dice Pantera preocupado.

-Pantera, para poder pelear contra el mal, debes a veces ser parte de él. –dice el antihéroe.

-Espero, que un dia la gente pueda saber la clase de ser que eres. –dice White pantera.

-Si, pero ese día no será hoy. –dice El gato negro. –Oye y como va la familia.

-Bueno, Manny y granpapi siguen iguales, y Axel mi hijo adoptivo consiguió un empleo, que orgulloso me siento. –dice White pantera.

-Enserio. –dice El gato negro con una sonrisa.

**Escena 5**

El gato negro y Otto estaban en las calles patrullando.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta. –dice Otto.

-Claro, que es amigo. –dice El gato negro.

-Cuando se los contaras, a tu familia. –dice Otto.

-eehhh, todavía no, es que no se como reaccionaran al saberlo. –dice El gato negro.

-Hablas de tu hermano? –dice Otto.

-Si-algo asi.

**Escena 6**

Oye Axel, quiere jugar. –dijo el anciano. –podrías tener suerte.

Lo siento, pero no sé cómo jugar eso. –dijo Axel.

Oh vamos, solo tienes que encontrar esta carta roja. –mostrándosela. –además si lo averiguas te daré todo lo que tengo en el bolsillo. –dijo granpapi mostrando el efectivo.

Mmm, está bien. –dijo él.

Granpapi volteo las cartas, empezó a moverlas de posición, las mostro de nuevo, y las movió nuevamente. Entonces Axel, empezó a mirar enfocado, y señalo una.

Lo siento, pero... –granpapi no pudo terminar de decir frase.

Porque al voltearla, era la carta roja.

Pero, pero, pero…Otra vez no!

Bueno creo que esto es mío. –dijo Axel agarrando el dinero con una sonrisa. –Recuerda granpapi, todo está en la muñeca. –al decir eso mueve la muñeca y hace salir un as de diamante.

**Escena 7**

–Además, El gato negro fue quien me persuado para que me pusiera el guante y me transformara en "Plata Peligrosa". –dice Frida.

-Solo lo defiendes porque saliste una vez con él. –dice Manny molesto.

Frida solo se sonroja por el comentario.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, quieres!. –dice Frida molesta. –Además, el muy malvado ni me volvió a llamar. –dice molesta en voz baja.

-EEhh?

-Nada, nada

**Escena 8**

**(En el hospital)**

Se mira a Maria alado de Rodolfo (quien estaba en coma).

-Rodolfo…no se si me escuchas…pero si lo haces, no te des por vencido. –dice María con los ojos llorosos. –El hombre que conocí no es alguien que se rinde con facilidad.

María lleva su mano a la cara de Rodolfo.

-Se dé que a veces eras infantil, muy sentimental o incluso muy latoso, pero aun así eras un magnifico esposo. –dice Maria.

Maria empieza a desprender algunas lágrimas.

-Por favor…despierta….(casi llorando) regresa a mi por favor. –dice Maria. –incluso si quieres volveré a ser tu esposa…volveremos hacer una familia, junto a Granpapi, Manny y con Axel.

Al finalizar de decir eso, Maria se acerca más a Rodolfo, hasta que sus labios se unieron junto a los de él.

**Escena 9**

Desfibrador agarra a Plata.

-Oye platita, que tal una descarga. –dice Desfibrador lanzando una descarga eléctrica a Plata.

Plata resiste el impacto poniendo su guante en frente, cuando desfibrador se detiene.

El guante empieza a brillar y plata sonríe.

-Oye yo también puedo hacer eso! –dice Plata lanzándole un golpe con relámpagos.

El impacto electrocuta muy fuerte al villano.


End file.
